Needs
by hard.out.there.for.a.fangirl
Summary: A girl has needs. AU. EWE? Sort of DH compliant. Smut. May turn this into multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This came into my head and I couldn't get rid of it. I might turn it into a multi-chapter thing. Don;t know. For those of you reading my Dean and Hermione story, don't worry new chapter should be up today or tomorrow. **

**Enjoy some Marcus/Hermione smut.**

* * *

Hermione finished her glass of champagne as she watched Ron with distaste. Her ex-boyfriend had his hand up the skirt of a girl seated next to him at the table. He had been flirting with the blonde all night. He had practically forced Hermione to come to this dull party, knowing that she didn't find Quidditch as stimulating as he did, and then he ignored her all night in favor of flirting with his team mates sister.

Ron begged Hermione to come with him to the Quidditch Gala. Hermione told him no for a month. But then he begged and gave her that ridiculous pouty face and her resolve broke. She finally said yes after he offered to come with her to the ministry Christmas party. So, Hermione went out and bought a fancy dress. She took the time to tame her wild hair and even put on makeup. Here she was, all dolled up, in heels no less and Ron was fingering the girl next to him and hadn't paid a bit of attention to Hermione in hours.

Hermione wasn't jealous. Ron was free to fornicate with whomever he pleased tonight and any other night of his life. Their relationship had lasted all of six months and had been over for two years. Then she dated Viktor Krum and that had lasted a year. But that had been over for eight months. Hermione realized that part of her irritation at Ron probably came from the fact that she was sexually frustrated. She hadn't been with a man since she and Viktor split up and she was getting tired of taking care of herself.

Now, she had to sit here and watch her date slobber all over someone else?

Not that Ron was the person to be taking care of her needs. Their sex life had been adequate she supposed. On occasion she even had an orgasm that she didn't give to herself. Ron seemed satisfied with their coitus. She thought he was satisfied anyway- until she found him in bed (their bed) with a groupie. They parted ways and stayed friends. They were as close as they ever were. Flat mates even. They got along very well when they weren't trying to pretend to be in love with one another.

Hermione narrowed her eyes as Ron leaned over and kissed the girls neck and she moaned a little. _For the love of Merlin_, her brother was at the table. Hermione picked up her empty champagne flute. "I am going to the loo," she told Ron. He nodded in her direction but didn't take his eyes off of his new friend.

Hermione discarded the empty champagne flute on a trey being carried by a young waiter and smiled at him as she picked up a full one. She walked to the back of the room and leaned against the wall. She sipped her champagne and closed her eyes. She at least an hour until she could go home. This was going to be a long night that would end, once again , in her masturbating until her fingers cramped up, bringing herself to a lonely release.

Man, she needed a shag, and at this point just about anyone would do.

* * *

Marcus Flint had been watching the pretty brunette all night. She had come with Weasley of all people. How he managed to land a bird that beautiful was beyond him.

But as the night wore on he began to doubt whether or not the curvy witch was actually with Weasley. The two were friendly but they didn't touch much and Weasley barely looked at her all night. If she had come with Marcus he wouldn't have been able to keep her eyes-or his hands- off of her.

Now, Weasley was manhandling his team mates sister and the brunette witch only looked mildly put out.

There was something familiar about the dark haired woman in the red strapless dress with whiskey colored eyes. She was short, maybe 5'5 in her heels? Her face was stunning and she wore very little makeup. Marcus found that interesting. Most of the woman he knew caked on makeup but this girl didn't need it-at least from what he could see. Her chocolate colored hair was cascading down her back in soft ringlets. She was built well. The dress hugged her curves nicely and made him itch to see what was beneath the satin material.

_Where did he know her from?_ This was going to bug him all night.

Marcus slapped his companion on the shoulder, "Ade, who is that girl?"

Adrian Pucey looked away from his date, a buxom blonde who probably didn't know the alphabet, and followed Marcus's gaze. He smirked when he saw who Marcus was talking about. "Don't tell me you don't recognize war heroine Hermione Granger?"

"Granger? Potter's little friend?" Marcus questioned. He hadn't seen her since his last year at Hogwarts when she was a bushy haired, buck toothed, loud mouth thing. He remembered her being a skinny little know- it- all. "Guess that explains why she is here with Weasley. Are they a thing?"

Adrian shook his head, "No, they used to be but they split up." Adrian grinned, "Why? You interested?"

Marcus rolled his eyes but he didn't respond.

"She is single," Adrian told him. "She dated Viktor Krum for a while but they busted up months ago."

"Krum?" Marcus said with distaste. He hated the Bulgarian prat.

"You should go and try your luck," Adrian suggested.

"I am not interested," Marcus lied but he was still looking at her.

"Fine, then maybe I will try and get a peek at her knickers then," Adrian waggled his eyebrows.

Marcus turned on his friend and growled.

Adrian threw his head back and laughed, "You do want her." He nodded at her, "Go on then. I don't think Weasel will mind. He seems otherwise engaged. "

Marcus saw the redhead whispering in the ear of the girl next to him as he fondled her shamelessly right at the dinner table. Marcus finished his glass of firewhiskey and stood up. He heard his best mate chuckling as he made his way to the back of the room.

Granger was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. Her back was arched slightly and Marcus ached to touch her.

"Hello," Marcus grunted.

Her eyes flew open and she looked at him in surprise, "Hello," she replied. She narrowed her whiskey colored eyes thoughtfully, "Have we met? You look familiar."

"We went to Hogwarts together," her replied.

"Oh?" Hermione asked.

"Marcus Flint," he said.

Her eyes widened in shock and recognition at the name. Marcus smirked, he knew he had changed quite a bit since Hogwarts. He had his teeth magically fixed and he no longer looked like a hairy troll. He had grown into his looks and was well built from years of Quidditch. He wasn't the handsomest bloke in the room but many a witch fancied him. He wasn't complaining about his lot in life.

"It's been a long time," Granger said.

"It has," Marcus agreed. He moved closer to her. "Your date seems to be occupied." He jerked his head in the direction of Ron. "Need some company?"

Hermione smiled at him and said, "I would love some company."

Marcus grinned at her, "Can I get you another drink?"

Hermione nodded at him. As Marcus sauntered over to the bar he wondered how many drinks it would take to get her to kiss him?

* * *

A girl has needs.

That is what Hermione told herself as she led Marcus by the hand to a broom closet just outside of the ballroom. She opened the door and peered inside. It was empty. Hermione heard the door shut behind her and she heard Marcus murmuring several spells- a locking spell, a silencing charm...

She was drunk. Marcus had gotten her several more drinks after the first and Hermione was pleasantly inebriated .She wasn't so drunk that she could be taken advantage of but she was drunk enough that she felt no embarrassment in taking him to a broom closet to shag.

Hermione felt his large body directly behind hers. Her arms wrapped around her waist as he kissed her neck. She purred. His arms tightened around her and he pressed her flush against him. "You sure you want to do this?" he muttered as he continued to assault her neck.

"You have no idea," Hermione sighed.

Marcus turned her around and kissed her on the mouth. It was a hard, passionate kiss that made her lips feel bruised. No one had ever kissed her like that and it caused a flicker of excitement to run through her body. His hands ran across her satin covered curves and he kissed her. Hermione could feel heat coiling in her belly.

His hands moved to the zipper of her dress but he never broke the kiss. He unzipped her dress and it pooled at her feet. Marcus pulled away and looked at her. She was wearing black lacey knickers and a matching bra. He grunted and then kissed her neck again. She whimpered as he bit the skin a little harder than she was used to though she didn't dare complain.

In less time than she thought possible he had her bra off. His rough, calloused hands caressed her naked breasts as he kissed her mouth, her neck, her collarbone... Hermione moaned and arched into his touch. Marcus's fingers pinched and twisted her nipples. Hermione could feel her wetness. It was practically dripping down her leg.

Marcus dropped his head and kissed her breast. He sucked one pert nipples into his mouth. He alternated between sucking and nibbling until Hermione though she would go mad with want. "Marcus," she groaned.

Marcus released her nipple. He smirked and kissed his way down her body. He ripped her knickers off of her. The elastic snapped and Hermione found she enjoyed the sting. Marcus was kneeling in front of her now. He took one Hermione's legs and threw it over his shoulder. He used his fingers to spread her lower lips and he licked her. Hermione panted and gripped his shoulders. She could feel his tongue inside of her and it made her lightheaded. No man had ever made her feel like this. His tongue found her clit and eased a finger into her wetness. As his tongue flicked her clit over and over he slipped a second digit into her sex. He rotated the fingers causing the heat below Hermione's navel to flare. She was close...so very close.

"Come for me, love," he growled at her. Hermione looked down and saw his dark eyes flashing with lust. She gripped his shoulders tighter and she came undone. Hermione called his name as she tumbled into the abyss. His fingers continued to move inside of her as she came down from her orgasm.

Then he was on his feet and he kissed her. She could taste herself on his lips and his tongue and it turned her on even more. Hermione helped him divest himself of his clothes quickly. When his boxers were shoved down and his erection sprang free Hermione gasped. He was huge. Bigger than either of the two men she had been with. She was little afraid but also thrilled. She just hoped he knew what to do with it. Though if his skilled tongue and fingers were any indication-

Marcus lifted her off her feet and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Hermione could feel his manhood brush against her sex and she bucked her hips. Marcus chuckled and positioned himself at her entrance. "You sure?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione mumbled. "Please?"

Marcus thrust into her and Hermione heard him moan. He was buried to the hilt and Hermione felt herself stretch to accommodate his girth. He pulled back and thrust forward again. He bit her neck and continued his slow, torturous pace.

Hermione scratched his back and whispered, "Harder Marcus. Fuck me harder."

Marcus bit her neck again and picked up the pace. He slammed into her over and over. "Gods" he moaned. "So fucking wet and tight. You feel so good."

Hermione met him thrust for thrust. Every time he bit her neck or her breast she would scratch his back causing him to push into her harder and hiss in pleasure.

"Come for me, love" He said to her again. He kissed her mouth hard and then looked into her eyes as he pistoned into her. Hermione felt something snap inside of her and she came hard on his cock. She screamed his name and dug her nails into his shoulders.

One...two...three more thrusts and Marcus growled as he found his release. He gripped her hips as he spilled into her and Hermione was sure she would bruise.

Once there heart rates returned to normal Marcus let her down. Hermione nearly fell over as soon as her feet touched the floor. Her legs were still shaking from the mind blowing orgasm. Marcus sniggered as he steadied her, "Alright there Granger?"

"Hmm," Hermione nodded. She took a deep breath as she cleaned herself up. Marcus was watching her with a predatory look as she put her clothes back on. "That was..." Hermione couldn't find the words to describe how she felt.

"Satisfying?" Marcus suggested.

"I was going to say fucking fantastic," Hermione told him.

Marcus winked at her, "Feelings mutual," he assured her.

They stood there for a moment and stared. Hermione didn't know what to say. "Maybe we could do this again sometime or something?" Hermione stammered not meeting his eye.

"We will," Marcus told her. "You can be sure of that." He kissed her softly and then left the closet.

Hermione waited a moment and then followed him out. She didn't see him as she made her way back into the ballroom.

"Mione!" Ron called. "I was looking for you."

Hermione knew she was blushing. She tried to act non chalant but Ron eyed her. "What's up?" Hermione asked.

"What's up with you?" Ron countered.

"What do you mean?" Hermione demanded.

"You're all flushed. You were limping just now and-" Ron broke off and his eyes widened as he stared at her neck, "Are those bite marks?"

Hermione's hand flew up to her neck, "I-uh-what?" Hermione asked, laughing nervously.

"Did you-?" Ron lowered his voice. "You look like you just had a shag?" Hermione felt herself and blush and she looked away. Ron laughed, "I never thought I would see the day. Hermione Granger snuck off to have a shag!"

Hermione glared at him, "Let it go," she ordered.

Ron chuckled, "Who's the bloke?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head, "You don't want to know, trust me."

Ron raised an eyebrow, "So, it's someone I know, then? Someone you know too? Someone we went to school with?" Hermione didn't deny it. He narrowed his eyes, "Davies is gay. Wood is engaged. So that leaves Pucey and Flint." Ron made a face, "Tell me it was Pucey. Please tell me it was Pucey?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I am not answering that."

Ron groaned, "It was Flint."

"Let's go," Hermione took his arm. "I need to get home and into a bath."

"Too right you do," Ron made a gagging sound.

"For Godric's sake, Ron, do shut up." Hermione laughed.

* * *

"Where were you?" Adrian asked. He was helping his date to her feet. "I was about to come and look for you. We are ready to leave."

"Alright," Marcus grinned at him.

"What happened with Granger?" Adrian teased. Marcus just laughed and Adrian slapped his shoulder, "You didn't?"

Marcus shrugged but kept laughing as they made their way out of the ballroom.

"I cannot believe you," Adrian said. "Right there in the middle of the Gala? Flint, you are my hero! Tell me-?"

Adrian was cut off when he bumped shoulders with someone as they went for the door. Marcus smirked when he saw Ron Weasley. Hermione was blushing and she looked away. Adrian looked like a kid on Christmas morning. "Weasley," he said. Then he inclined his head, "Granger."

Ron nodded at the men and then pulled Hermione behind him as they walked out into the night together. Marcus saw her look over her shoulder and wink at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:I decided to continue the story because I woke up with this chapter in my head. **

**For those who read _With Scars on Our Hearts_, I lied to you. The new chapter wont be up until tomorrow because of computer malfunction. Sorry.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Once a week Hermione made dinner for her friends. She invited all of the people closest to her. The guests varied from week to week. Sometimes she had a full house and sometimes it was just an intimate dinner with the trio and Ginny.

This week Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna and George had decided to join the trio and Ginny. Hermione had made Chicken Alfredo and a salad. She also had a cheesecake waiting for dessert but she didn't tell the boys that or they would be scarfing food down so fast they would choke.

Everyone was seated at the table except for Hermione and Luna. They were bringing food in. George was telling everyone a story that was making them laugh so hard they gasped for air.

"And then I said, _But Percy green is such a good color for you_ and I swear to Godric he reached out to choke me. Bill had to pertify him."

"That is-" Ginny snorted making everyone laugh more. She calmed down enough to ask, "How did I never hear that story?"

George shrugged and snickered into his wine glass.

"Do I even want to know?" Hermione called as she sat down.

"Not even a little bit," George winked at her.

The group settled in and started piling their plates with food. Not much conversation was made as they started eating.

"Hermione, this is wonderful," Neville told her.

"Yes, top notch Granger," George grinned.

"Hermione , you are such a good cook," Luna told her.

"Oh, thanks, it was nothing," Hermione waved them off.

Ginny put her fork down and hit herself on the forehead, "I am a dunce. I forgot to ask. How was the Quidditch Gala?" Ginny asked

Hermione shrugged as she dug into her salad. "Not much to say," she told her friend.

Ginny nodded, she knew Hermione hated Quidditch.

Ron glowered at Hermione and then said, "You guys will never guys what Hermione did?"

Hermione dropped her fork noisily and sent Ron a warning look.

"What?" Harry asked, not really paying attention.

"Marcus Flint." Ron answered.

It seemed to take everyone at the table a moment to catch up.

"What?" Dean, Seamus, Neville and George asked together.

Harry wiped his face off and gave Ron an ugly look, "I was trying to eat, you are aware of that, aren't you?" he snapped.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked Ron.

"I mean, Hermione shagged Marcus Flint at the Quidditch Gala. Dragged him off to a broom closet."

"What?" Dean, Seamus, Neville and George asked together, again.

Harry slammed his napkin down and pushed his plate away, "Well, I have been put off my supper now."

Ginny laughed, "Hermione wouldn't do that," she said. "_Shag_ in a _public place_? Shag _Marcus Flint_, of all people."

"Go ahead, ask her," He gestured to Hermione with his fork.

Hermione looked up at her friends and saw that the men were avoiding her eyes whereas Luna and Ginny were both looking right at her.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked with raised eyebrows.

Hermione sighed and took a sip of her wine. "It's true." she muttered. "I had quite a bit to drink and Ron was ignoring me-"

"So, it's my fault?" Ron demanded. "It's my fault that you dragged a Slytherin off to a broom closet to have your way with him."

"Ron!" Harry barked as he spat his wine back in the glass. "Please don't...never say..." Harry out his hand to his head. "Hermione doesn't have sex. That is the world I live in."

"I live in the same world," George said. "But in my world Ginny doesnt have sex either." he narrowed his eyes at Harry, "Don't contradict me. "

"Wouldn't dream of it," Harry mumbled.

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione snapped. "I am a grown woman and I can do whatever I please and with whomever I please." She paused and then said, "And bringing this up at dinner in front of our friends was rude and embarrassing for me."

"You know what should have been embarrassing?" Ron shouted. "When I found you limping around with your dress half unzipped and bite marks all over your neck."

"Well, I am never going to be able to look Hermione is the eye again," Harry sighed. He looked at the other boys, "What about the rest of you?"

"I have tuned the whole conversation out," Neville said as he continued to eat. "I am not even listening."

"My dress was zipped up," Hermione argued.

"Not all the way, no." Ron said. "And next time you decide to shag a bloke in public make sure you are wearing a dress that doesnt advertise the fact that you are no longer wearing knickers."

"Merlin," Harry out his face in his hands.

"Should have tuned them out like me," Neville said between bites. "I am currently making a list in my head of poisonous plant life indigenous to the Mediterranean."

"Lucky you," Dean mumbled.

"Whether or not I wear knickers in none of your concern," Hermione said coolly to Ron.

George coughed, "Would it be rude to just dissapparate?"

"Enough Ron," Ginny scolded. "Hermione can shag whomever she pleases. Even if it is a git with bad teeth who cheats at Quidditch."

"He doesn't have bad teeth anymore," Hermione told Ginny. "he is actually quite handsome now."

"Really?" Ginny asked, her eyebrow quirked. "Interesting."

"Very rugged," Hermione remarked. "Nice hands."

"That's it," Harry pushed his chair back, "I am going to the loo. When I return we will pretend this conversation never happened, yes?" He looked around.

"That's fine Harry," Hermione told him.

Harry stormed out of the room and Hermione heard a door slam down the hall.

The room was so quiet you could hear Neville mumbling about plants as he ate.

George laughed, "I don't know about the rest of you but I am more uncomfortable than Umbridge at a centaur family reunion."

Everyone laughed. The tension seem to be dissipating.

"I am glad you had fun at the Quidditch Gala, Hermione," Luna commented airily.

"Thank you Luna," Hermione sighed.

More silence.

"Eat up everyone, " Hermione said. "I have cheesecake."

* * *

"How was the Quidditch Gala?" Draco Malfoy asked as he poured himself another brandy.

Adrian Pucey smirked, "Better for some than others."

"Ade," Marcus warned his friend. Adrian just laughed and sipped his drink.

"What?" Terrence Higgs asked.

"Nothing," Marcus grunted. He shifted in his seat. He was actively trying not to think of Hermione because the last thing he needed was to get stiff while having a drink with his friends.

"Marcus hooked up," Adrian told them.

Blaise Zabini raised a dark eyebrow, "During the Gala?"

Adrian nodded and grinned.

"Good on you mate," Graham Montague tipped his glass to Marcus.

Marcus nodded at him. Not thinking about Hermione. Not at all.

"The best part isn't that he hooked up at the Gala but who he hooked up with," Adrian spoke gleefully.

"Who?" Theodore Nott asked.

"You lot won't believe it," Adrian rubbed his hands together and shook his head.

Blaise looked at Marcus, "Who was the bird? Someone we went to school with?"

"Oh yes," Adrian answered before Marcus could.

"Were you there watching like a pervert, Pucey?" Draco sniggered. "You seem to know a lot about it."

"I was not there but, I kind of wish I was," Adrian waggled his eyebrows causing everyone but Marcus to laugh. "I heard it was intense. But that's just the kind of bird she is, I suppose."

"The suspense is killing me," Terrence said. "Who was she?"

"It was a girl, right?" Theo joked.

"Of course," Adrian said. "We don't all swing back and forth like Blaise."

The dark skinned young man looked at Adrian, "That's absurd."

Adrian snorted, "We're not here to talk about your sex life, Zabini. We're here to talk about Marcus's sex life." Adrian nodded at Draco, "Might want to sit down before we reveal her identity, Malfoy. Don't want you to hurt yourself when you pass out."

Draco raised a pale eyebrow, "I am sitting, Pucey," he remarked.

"Good, then without further ado-" Adrian nodded at Marcus, "Go on."

Marcus just shook his head and stood up, "I don't kiss and tell."

Adrian rolled his eyes, "You told me plenty when we got back here last night and you did a whole lot more than kissing, my friend."

Marcus went to the kitchen to pour another drink. The taste of the firewhiskey was bringing back memories of last night. When he returned Adrian gave him a look that said he wasn't going to let this go. Marcus just shook his head.

"Are you embarrassed or something?" Terrence asked. "Was the bird hideous?"

"Not hideous," Adrian said. "Delectable. Hottest girl in the room bar none."

"I didn't realize you liked her so much Ade," Marcus said. It made him a little uncomfortable. He didn't want to have to compete with Adrian for her attention because he wasn't sure that was a battle he could win.

"Don't worry. You have staked your claim. I won't infringe." Adrian told him.

"WHO WAS THE BIRD?" Theo shouted.

"No need to shout mate," Adrian made a face. "I was about to tell you since Mark is too shy." He paused for dramatic effect and then said "_Hermione bleeding Granger_." He banged his hand on the coffee table for emphasis.

Draco gasped and choked on his drink. Blaise and Theo had to slap him on the back several times to get him breathing properly again. Draco 's head snapped up, his grey eyes dark and colder than usual, "Hermione Granger?" he asked. "As in Hermione Granger? One third of the Golden trio? Bushy hair? In love with a Weasel?"

"She and the Weasel split years ago," Blaise said.

"I know that," Draco growled at his friend.

"I thought she was engaged to Krum," Theo mused.

Adrian shook his head, "They spit a while ago."

"Who was she there with?" Montague asked.

"The Weasel," Adrian laughed. "But Weasley was feeling up Nathaniel Taylor's sister all night and Granger got pissed. That's when Mark made his move." He slapped Marcus on the shoulder, "sly dog."

"Did the Weasel know?" Theo asked, mirth in his hazel eyes.

"I would wager he did," Adrian said. "We saw him and Granger as we were leaving and the Weasel shot us some nasty looks. If he wasn't so pathetic I might have been afraid."

Everyone except Marcus and Draco laughed.

Draco cleared his throat, "So, you shagged a mudblood? Why should any of us care?"

The air seemed to be sucked out of the room with that word. The silence was loud and the tension was thick. Since the war that word was rarely heard anymore. Even their pureblood supremacist parents rarely said it anymore. The boys never let it slip from their mouths even when they were completely pissed.

Marcus felt himself go rigid with anger. It took all of his restraint not to deck the blonde right then. It wasn't the first time Marcus heard Draco call Hermione that. In fact the first time Marcus became aware of Hermione was after Draco called her that word when Marcus was in his seventh year (his first attempt at his seventh year). It didn't bother him then. He thought it was funny but right now it made his blood boil

Before Marcus could say or do anything Blaise spoke, "Don't Drake. Just don't-"

" It's not like she is even that attractive. Knowing Granger she is probably frigid anyway." Draco smirked. he stood up, "You can discuss dirty sex with a dirty mudblood while I am in the loo but the conversation better be over when I return."

The room was silent. Adrian cleared his throat "What is his malfunction?"

Blaise and Theo exchanged a look. Blaise lowered his voice, "He always been half in love with her," he explained.

"Malfoy fancies Granger?" Marcus scoffed. "He hated her."

"He wanted her from the moment she punched him in the face in our third year," Theo said. "But he knew his dad would have shit fit and it made him hate her even more that he couldn't have her. Then she started fancying the Weasel which added fuel to his fire."

"Essentially you bagged his dream girl and he is going to have a tantrum," Blaise smirked.

The door opened and Draco stalked in. "Let's get out of here and head to a bar," Draco said. "I am feeling cagey."

"There's a new bar in Diagon Alley," Terrence suggested.

"Let's go," Draco said.

The group finished their drinks and left Marcus and Adrian's apartment. No one mentioned Granger.

* * *

After the dinner party at Hermione's the group decided to grab a drink at Lee's new bar, _The pitch._ They were joined by Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood and the Patil twins. George was entertaining the group as per usual.

"And then I said, _But Percy green is such a good color for you_ and I swear to Godric he reached out to choke me. Bill had to pertify him."

Ginny nearly doubled over in laughter as she stuttered, "it's even funnier the second time."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friends antics. She loved this. The fact that they could congregate without mentions of war and death. The world was healing and it was nice to be able to enjoy themselves again. It was even nicer to see George smiling and laughing again.

No one had mentioned Marcus Flint or the Quidditch Gala again and Hermione was grateful for that. Though Ron was in a sour mood still and that made Hermione angry. _He_ was the one who had put _her_ personal life out there for everyone to hear about and _he_ was the one who had been judgmental and made an ass out of himself. Who was he to be angry? Hermione shook her head, she wasn't going to worry about him right now.

Hermione finished her wine and was about to ask Lee for another when a slightly inebriated Ginny Weasley announced, "Hermione, your boyfriend is here."

Hermione's head snapped up just in time to see Marcus Flint and his Slytherin cohorts enter the bar.

Just when Hermione thought things couldn't get more awkward. They did.

* * *

"My mum is getting married next week in Vienna," Blaise told them as they approached the bar Terrence had suggested.

"Do you wear different robes to the weeding than you do the funeral?" Adrian teased.

"I usually don't attend the funeral, "Blaise said with a sigh.

Everyone laughed except for Marcus who watching Malfoy

The group had walked to the bar rather than apparate because they had already had some drinks and they were worried about splinching themselves. Malfoy had been sullen the whole way over and kept shooting nasty glares at Marcus.

"Got something to say Malfoy?" Marcus finally asked when they reached the door.

"Nothing you want to hear," Malfoy shot back.

"Don't start you two," Theo asked. "You're killing my buzz."

"I concur," Blaise said.

"Sorry," Marcus told them.

Adrian opened the door and the boys filed in. The bar was small but it was nice. It was decorated in Gryffindor colors which made sense because Terrence told them Lee Jordan owned the place.

There was group of people around the bar but otherwise the establishment was empty. Adrian nodded to a pool table and the boys started in that direction. But the boys stopped their movement when a voice rang out grabbing their attention.

"Hermione, your boyfriend is here."

Marcus looked to the bar and saw Hermione Granger sitting on a bar stool watching him with a wide eyed expression. She was blushing and biting her lower lip.

"This just got interesting," Adrian chuckled.

Marcus sighed.

_Shit._


	3. Chapter 3

"Ginny," Hermione hissed. "He is not my boyfriend. Now, hush." Hermione turned away from the Slytherins. "Lee, more wine. Keep it coming."

Lee looked confused at Ginny's exclamation, "Who is Hermione's boyfriend?"

"No one," Hermione said.

Adrian looked at his friends with a smirk and said, "Hey guys, it's a gaggle of Gryffindors." The Slytherin boys laughed. "Mind if we join you?"

"No," Hermione said as Ron said, "Yes."

Hermione gave Ron a stern look and then smiled at Adrian, "The more the merrier."

"How accommodating," Adrian returned her smile and then he looked at Marcus, "Isn't she accommodating?"

Marcus rolled his eyes and then stepped up to the bar. He was standing beside Hermione's bar stool. He gave her a smile and she smiled back. He could see her blushing and it made him chuckle.

"What will be your poison tonight boys?" Lee asked,

"Firewhiskeys all around!" Adrian banged his hand on the counter, "And keep them coming barkeep."

"The name is Lee," Lee told him as he poured the drinks.

"I am Adrian," Adrian said. "For those who don't know me." He pointed to Marcus, "This surly bastard is Marcus Flint." He gestured behind him, "These fool are the Messrs. Terrence Higgs, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy"

Blaise did a mock bow, "At your service."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was sure everyone here knew who they were..at least in passing.

Adrian passed the drinks around and then sat down at the bar. "How is everyone this fine evening?"

"We were fine until our evening got hijacked," Ron muttered, glaring at Marcus.

"Why did Ginny say Hermione's boyfriend was here?" Parvati Patil asked.

Hermione groaned and put her head down on the bar.

Ginny, who obviously realized her faux pas, said, "I was being silly. Hermione and Marcus spent some time together at the Quidditch Gala. That's all."

Hermione sent Ginny an appreciative smile.

Ron huffed, "Yeah, they spent some time together alright."

Hermione rose to her full height and glared at her ex-boyfriend, "Ronald Weasley, you are one snide comment away from ending up on the business end of my wand. Enough."

Adrian laughed, "Wow, kitten has claws," he nudged Marcus, "Though some of us knew that already."

Marcus rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Salazar's Soul, you are irritating the piss out of me tonight Ade. Shut the fuck up or I will knock you on your arse."

Adrian just kept laughing. He looked over his shoulder and saw Malfoy sitting at a table a few feet away, drinking and glaring at everyone. "Untwist your knickers and join the fun, Malfoy!" he called.

"I am fine here," Draco drawled. "I would rather not be seen socializing with blood traitors and mudbloods, thank you."

The room went silent. Everyone was in shock. Harry and Ron went for their wands.

"I won't have talk like that in my place," Lee said. "You can-"

But he never finished the sentence because Marcus had crossed the room and punched Draco in the face. Draco hit the floor and Marcus pulled him up by his collar, "Say that word again and I will beat you bloody. Understood?"

Zabini and Nott pulled Malfoy away from Flint while Pucey restrained Flint.

"I think it's time for Draco to go home," Terrence called. He didn't even turn around look at the scene. he just kept drinking.

"Long past," Adrian muttered. "Zabini? Nott? Escort Malfoy home."

The boys nodded and drug him from the bar and out into Diagon Alley.

"My apologies," Adrian murmured, all humor gone from his face and tone. "He usually isn't like that anymore. I have no idea-"

"Yes, you do," Terrence interrupted. "He's jealous."

"What is he jealous of?'" Angelina asked.

Terrence looked at Marcus and then Hermione, "It's not important."

"The biggest problem is he a spoiled little prat," Adrian said. "But he won't be an issue again, we will see to that." Adrian put the smile back on his face, "But enough about him. Another round for all of these fine folks barkeep."

"The name is Lee," Lee grumbled.

"Everyone is so touchy tonight," Adrian muttered.

* * *

Hermione was shocked to see her friends and the Slytherins getting along. Blaise and Theo returned from taking Draco home and they fell right in with the crowd.

Blaise and Adrian flirted shamelessly with the Patil twins who seemed to be extremely flattered and flirted right back with them.

Oliver, George, Lee, Harry , Terrence and Marcus spent a good bit of time discussing Quidditch and there was no fighting- some bickering yes, but not fighting. Ginny went back and forth between talking to them and talking to Hermione who was deep in conversation Theo Nott on the new Ministry Lycanthropy legislation. Though they had opposing viewpoints they had a good clean debate that left Hermione feeling satisfied, Turns out Theo was hailed as the Slytherin book worm and the two had quite a bit in common.

Hermione noticed Marcus staring at her quite often. She also noticed Ron glowering at her but she shrugged it off. He could just get over it. Ron always acted crazy when Hermione had a suitor but he usually got over it fairly quickly.

Not that Marcus was a suitor.

Was he?

"Well, folks it's closing time," Lee announced.

"Already?" Oliver whined.

"You don't have to go home but you can't stay here," Lee laughed.

"I don't feel well," Ginny groaned.

George laughed, "That's what happens when you try to drink your body weight in firewhiskey after having 3 glasses of wine at dinner."

"Sod off," Ginny glared.

"Ready to go Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione exchanged a look with Marcus who grinned. "Why don't you go on, Ron." Hermione said. "I will see you in a bit,"

"Hermione,-" Ron started.

"Come on little brother," George said. He grabbed Ron's shoulder and steered him to the door. "Goodnight friends!"

Everyone called goodnight to George, Ron and Angelina as they left. Oliver and Katie followed behind them. Harry helped Ginny to her feet and they both hugged Hermione, "Sure you don't want to leave with us?" Harry asked.

"I am fine," Hermione told him.

"Ok," Harry replied. "Talk to you tomorrow." That sounded a bit like a threat or a warning to Hermione but she didn't care.

Once all of her friends were gone Adrian and Marcus settled their tabs. Then Adrian said, "Shall we move this party?"

"I am out," Theo said. "I am going home."

"I am with you there," Terrence said. The two boys said goodbye and left the bar together.

Adrian looked at Parvati and Padma, "What about you ladies?" he asked. "Care to move the festivities to our place?"

The Patil twins looked at each other and then they looked at Hermione, "Are you coming?"

"I don't know," Hermione said looking at Marcus trying to gauge his reaction.

Marcus smirked, "You should come."

"Alright then," Hermione replied, "I will."

Adrian offered Parvati his arm, "Let us away." Blaise did the same thing for Padma.

"Bye Lee," Hermione called as she followed the boys out there,

"Be careful ladies," Lee replied.

Once they were outside Marcus offered Hermione his arm, "I think we should walk," Marcus said. "I know I could apparate because I have quite an alcohol tolerance. But you drank a lot and you are very tiny."

"I am not tiny," Hermione cried indignantly.

"You are Granger," Adrian called over his shoulder. "It's cute."

"Though she be but little, she is fierce," Hermione said.

Marcus looked at her as they walked, "Huh?"

"It's a quote from a muggle play by an author named Shakespeare," Hermione said. "My mother liked Shakespeare. It's where she got my name from, actually the same play"

"Well, that quote fits you," Marcus laughed.

"Yeah?" Hermione asked.

Marcus nodded.

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

"Welcome to Casa Pucey/Flint," Adrian said as he ushered the ladies inside.

"You two are roommates?" Parvati asked.

"Well, that would be why he said Casa Pucey/Flint," Padma rolled her eyes at her sister. Parvati stuck out her tongue.

"Ok, ladies, none of that," Adrian teased. "I am going to have another drink. Anyone want?"

"I will" Hermione said.

"I don't know," Marcus laughed. "You may have had enough. You be but little remember?"

Hermione glared at him, "I be fierce and I can handle it."

"Ok," Marcus surrendered. "But you are staying here tonight."

Everyone was silent.

"I am?" Hermione asked, with a quirked eyebrow.

"I will take the couch," Marcus told her. "Unless Blaise stays here?"

"I don' t know if I am going to stay or not," Blaise said. "You could always sleep with Adrian."

"In his dreams," Adrian snorted from the kitchen.

The group settled in the livingroom.

"Let's play I never," Parvati suggested.

Hermione groaned, "I hate that game. You guys always pick things you know I have done."

Parvati giggled, "Sorry, but it's a good way to get to know one another."

"I wish I had never taught you guys muggle drinking games," Hermione huffed.

"What are the rules?" Blaise asked.

"We go around in a circle and each person says "_I never_...insert random thing you have never done... and anyone who has done it has to take a drink.

"I am in," Adrian grinned.

"Me too," Blaise said.

Marcus grunted.

"Fine," Hermione whined.

" I will start," Parvati exclaimed. "I never...kissed Ron Weasley."

Hermione cleared her throat, "Thus it begins..." she said and took a drink.

"My turn," Padma said. "I never...kissed any of Ron's brothers."

Hermione took a drink, "You're doing it again. Stop."

Padma laughed, "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"How many Weasley's have you snogged Granger?" Blaise teased.

"Just two...no, three," Hermione said.

"Which ones?" Adrian laughed.

"Ron, George and Ginny," Hermione said,

All three boys stared at her with wide eyes, "Weaselette, really?"

"We got very drunk playing this same game a few years ago and somehow we ended up snogging." Hermione said. "It was very awkward."

"You mean hot?" Blaise suggested. "Because that's hot."

"I concur," Adrian said and he clinked his glass with Blaise's. Then he looked at Hermione, "How drunk do you have to be to kiss girls, Granger?" Adrian asked.

"I swear on Salazar's grave, Ade," Marcus said. "I will lay you out."

"Alright," Adrian said. "Moving on."

"My turn," Hermione said, "And keeping in theme...I never...slept with a girl."

All three boys drank...and so did Parvati.

"Oh, this is going to be a good night," Adrian said.

* * *

Hermione felt a pair of strong arms lift her up. She opened her eyes, she must have passed out. And she wasn't the only one. Both of the Patil sisters and Blaise were asleep on the couch. Adrian wasn't in the room.

"Marcus?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"It's ok, I am just going to put you in bed." Marcus said.

"In bed?" Hermione asked.

Marcus chuckled. He kicked open a door at the end of the hall. The room was dark but Hermione could see enough to know it was a boys room. There was one chest of drawers, no knickknacks or even pictures on the wall. There was king-size bed though. Marcus laid her down there and pulled her shoes off, placing them on the floor by the bed.

"I can give you something to sleep in," Marcus murmured. He threw her a Quidditch jersey. "Sleep well." He started for the door.

"Wait!" Hermione said.

"Yeah," Marcus stopped and looked at her.

"You're not staying?" Hermione asked. "Where will you sleep?"

"On the floor in the living room," Marcus said.

"You can stay," Hermione said. "The bed is big enough."

Marcus hesitated, "I don't know..."

"Scared of little ole me?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"I do hear that your are fierce" Marcus teased. "Ok, I will stay." He toed off his shoes and then went to the other side of the bed. He turned his back allowing Hermione time to change into the jersey.

Once she was pulled down the dark green comforter and smiled at the back satin sheets. "Really?"

"What?" Marcus asked as he laid down on top of the sheets. He put his hands behind his head. Hermione noticed how large he was. He had to be a full foot taller than her...maybe more? His shoulders were solid and large. He was wearing black pajama pants and no shirt. She had never seen muscles like that.

"Stop staring an go to sleep Granger,: Marcus smirked.

Hermione huffed, "You're incorrigible."

He shrugged, "Slytherin."

Hermione turned on her side and snuggled into the bed as far from him as she could get. Then she let sleep take her.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Read and review. Thanks.**

* * *

Marcus woke up with something tickling his nose. He opened his eyes and smiled when he realized what had tickled him. Hermione's petite frame was tucked against Marcus's larger one and her wild hair was in his face. He didn't mind in the last. Her hair smelled like strawberries.

Marcus hadn't woken up with a girl in his bed in a while. It had been two years since he split with his last girlfriend. Marcus had many a one night stand since then but they never came to his place and he never stayed the night. He wasn't an affectionate man by nature. He wasn't raised in an affectionate household. But something about the girl in his bed made him want to be a little warmer.

Hermione wrinkled her nose in her sleep and sighed. Marcus found it both alluring and adorable. He dropped a kiss on her cheek.

_*Knock* *Knock*_

"Hey Mark," Adrian called. "Blaise and I are taking the girls to breakfast. You and Granger want to join?"

Hermione stirred at her name being mentioned, "Hmm?" she hummed sleepily.

"Hold on Ade!" Marcus called then he smiled down at Hermione, "Morning."

Hermione stretched and smiled, "Morning. Forgot where I was for a minute. This bed is comfortable."

"Thank you," Marcus said. "Adrian and Blaise are taking-" He forgot the twins names, "-your friends to breakfast. Want to go?"

Hermione giggled, "Parvati and Padma." she told him. "And yes, I am starving."

Marcus reluctantly released Hermione from his arms and got out of bed. He heard Hermione get out of bed as he was looking through his closet. He picked a black button up shirt and dark muggle jeans. "I will go change in the bathroom."

"Ok," Hermione said.

Marcus thought she looked dead sexy in his Quidditch jersey and it made it hard for him to leave. It swallowed her whole- came down past her knees. But it was still one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. Hermione smiling at him in that humongous shirt with her hair all crazy and wild. Marcus opened the door and walked out. He peeked into the living room. Adrian had made coffee and the his friends were sitting on the couch chatting with the Gryffindor girls.

"Good morning lovely," Adrian called. "Where is Ms. Granger?"

"Getting dressed," Marcus replied and he saw the two girls exchanged a glance. He realized how it sounded but he wasn't sure how to correct it so he moved on. "We're in for breakfast. We just need to get ready." Marcus didn't wait for a response. He went to the bathroom and closed the door. Quickly he cast a charm to freshen himself up since he didn't have time for a shower. He shaved and brushed his teeth. He changed his clothes and ran a hand through his dark hair.

When he came out of the bathroom Hermione was standing there waiting.

"Sorry," Marcus said. He gestured, "Go on. Didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"It's fine" Hermione said.

Marcus had no idea why they were being so polite and awkward. He missed the feisty Granger. He walked into the sitting room.

"You guys ready yet?" Blaise whined. "I am starving."

"Relax Zabini," Marcus grunted at him.

"Where are we going for breakfast?" one of the twins asked, Marcus wasn't sure which one which.

"Cici's?" Adrian suggested.

"Oh, I love that place," the other twin exclaimed. "Perfect."

Marcus held back his thoughts on the subject. He didn't think Cici's was perfect but he wasn't going to argue because he didn't want to have to explain. Adrian shouldn't have suggested. He knew better.

"Morning everyone," Hermione greeted as she entered the room. Marcus looked up and smiled at her. She was wearing the same clothes she wore last night - a soft blue jumper and skinny jeans with black boots. Her hair was all over the place as usual. Marcus thought she looked rather fetching.

"Morning Granger," Adrian said. "We were just discussing breakfast. Cici's ok with you?"

Hermione shrugged, "Never been there but I am flexible."

"Hmm, good to know," Adrian winked at her.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Ade," he warned his friend.

"Let's get out of here before Flint snaps Pucey's neck, shall we?" Blaise said.

"Excellent idea, friend," Adrian said.

Cici's was just few blocks away from Adrian and Marcus's flat and it was nice day so the group decided to walk. Parvati and Padma linked arms with Hermione the girls walked in front of the boys.

"So, Mark," Adrian started, his voice low enough that girls couldn't hear. "Last night you and Granger-?"

"Slept," Marcus told him.

Adrian looked disappointed, "Couldn't perform?" Adrian looked sympathetic.

"Didn't try," Marcus corrected him with a hard glare.

"Why not?" Blaise asked.

"Because she was drunk and I don't make a habit of molesting drunk woman," Marcus said. "Unlike you lotharios."

"Wasn't Granger drunk when you fucked her at the Quidditch Gala?" Blaise asked.

"Don't talk about her like that," Marcus growled.

Adrian and Blaise shared a look then laughed, "You like her," Adrian teased.

"Piss off Pucey," Marcus muttered.

The boys didn't say a word until they arrived at the restaurant. Adrian pushed past the girls and approached the hostess to secure a table.

Cici's was a cafe in Diagon Alley. It was fairly fancy and frequented mostly by purebloods. Not Weasley purebloods but purebloods like Malfoy's, Nott's, Parkinson's...

The Golden Trio may have won the war and _changed_ the world but some things would never change. Though the people Marcus grew up with had to alter their behavior and some changed their opinions most just played the game. They had to tolerate muggleborn's but they didn't have to like it.

Adrian had never been too fussed about blood status and neither had his parents. The rest of Marcus's friends, his closest friends, had come around to a new way of thinking. Much like Marcus, when they saw what Voldemort was capable of and how truly crazy he was, they wondered if that mad man could have been wrong? None of them were fussed by blood status- not anymore.

But it didn't surprise Marcus a bit when he saw they were being gawked at while they were being seated. This was big news in the pureblood society. Marcus Flint with Hermione Granger? The Flint family was one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, meaning they were one of the only truly pureblood families left. There was no hiding this relationship now. Not that he wanted to. Not that it was a relationship.

The group took a table near the back. Marcus wondered if Hermione was bothered by the staring but she didn't look it.

"Can I help you?" the waitress, a young witch that appeared to be in her late teens, was glaring at Hermione.

"Waters all around, I think," Adrian told her. "We need to rehydrate."

"I would also like coffee, please," Hermione said

"Make that two," Marcus said. He fixed the waitress with what Adrian coined his _scary scowl_. He was not going to tolerate anyone being rude to Hermione. Regardless of what they were he had invited her and she would be treated with respect.

"I will be right back," the waitress said and she scampered away.

"Shit, Pucey, your slag of a cousin is on her way over here," Blaise muttered.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Adrian said with disdain.

Marcus groaned when he saw Pansy Parkinson approach the table. She was one of Marcus's most pronounced mistakes. They had a few shags after he and his last girlfriend, Cecelia Warrington, split up. Pansy apparently didn't comprehend the concept of a no strings attached shag, though she should seeing as she was rather known for them. Pansy had perused Marcus relentlessly even trying to get Adrian to intercede on her behalf but Adrian refused (seeing as he loathes her). She wanted to be a Quidditch wife badly and Marcus was having none of it.

"Well hello," Pansy sang. "What a delightfully diverse group we have here." She stopped at beside Adrian's chair and pecked his cheek which caused him to pull a face and look away. "Hello cousin," she greeted him.

"Pansy," Adrian inclined his head.

"Blaise, it is so nice to see you. We must catch up later." Pansy caressed his shoulder.

"Sure," Blaise said but Marcus could tell the prospect made him slightly nauseated.

She inclined her head to the Patil twins and then turned to Marcus, "Marcus Flint, I am put out with you," she said but she smiled at him. " I haven't see you in ages. It's almost as if you are avoiding me."

"Imagine that?" Adrian mused.

Pansy turned and narrowed her eyes at him but didn't respond. Instead she looked back at Marcus, "I was hoping we could discuss Lucius Malfoy's party. Maybe we could have dinner tonight?"

Marcus bit back the snide remark he wanted to make and said, "I'm busy tonight Pansy."

Pansy turned her cold glare from Marcus to Hermione. She raised an eyebrow, "Hermione Granger? What on earth are you doing?"

"Haven't you heard Pansy? Marcus and Hermione are a thing now?"

Marcus turned and saw Draco Malfoy and the Greengrass sisters approaching. Daphne and Astoria smiled apologetically at Marcus who just shook his head at them to indicate he didn't blame them.

"You can't be serious Drake?" Pansy scoffed. She looked between Marcus and Hermione. "Hermione Granger and Marcus Flint? That's-well, that can't be-" She glared at Marcus, "Have you lost your mind?" she whispered.

"Pansy, take this somewhere else," Adrian said. "You're making a scene."

Pansy looked around and saw everyone watching them. She tossed her hair back, "It was lovely to see you all. Draco, Daph, Asti- care to join me for breakfast?"

"Sure," Draco said. He smirked at Marcus over his shoulder as he led Astoria away.

Daphne squeezed Marcus's shoulder and then followed her sister and Draco.

Adrian smiled and clapped his hands together, "Who's hungry?"

"I am famished," Parvati said. She reached out an squeezed Hermione's hand.

Marcus looked at Hermione who was scowling at the menu in front of her.

_Shit._

After breakfast the group parted company. The Patil twins went home.; Blaise and Adrian said they were off to find Terrence. Hermione and Marcus stood in front of the restaurant in complete silence.

Finally Hermione said, "I should be getting home. I am sure Ron is worried."

"You live with Weasley?" Marcus asked, sounding more possessive than her intended.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I do. We're roommate. Nothing more."

"Right," Marcus grunted. "Look, about Pansy-"

Hermione gave him a tight smile. "It's fine. I am used to Pansy by now." The she stood on her tip toes and pecked his cheek, "I really need to go. We will talk soon."

Marcus watched her dissapparate and sighed in frustration. He trudged home and threw himself on his bed. His bed felt empty now which was disturbing. He turned onto his side, intent on getting some sleep when he heard a pecking at his window.

Marcus groaned when he saw the familiar owl. He opened the window and took the letter. He already knew what was coming.

_Marcus,_

_Dinner tonight. Not a request. See you at 6._

_Love, Mother_

He knew he had some explaining to do.

* * *

**AN: This chapter is shorter than I wanted but I needed to leave it here. Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for the support guys. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Where in the bloody hell have you been?" Ron shouted as soon as Hermione walked in.

"I was at Marcus and Adrian's," Hermione said. "And then we went out to breakfast."

Ron's face turned red, "You spent the night with him," his voice was low and dangerous.

Hermione's hands went to her hips, "Listen here Ronald, I have had enough of this attitude. I can spend time with anyone I want. Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Me?" Ron spluttered. His blue eyes hardened. "More like embarrassed that you are slagging it around in the snake pit."

_*Crack*_

The sound of Hermione's hand making contact Ron as she slapped him across the face.

The two friends stared at one another for a long time, both were glaring and breathing heavy.

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Look Ron, I am sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Get out," Ron seethed.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"Get the hell out of my house!" Ron shouted and he pointed to the door.

"Our house," Hermione corrected him.

"No, my house," Ron reminded her. "Your name isn't on the lease. Get the hell out of my house. Now!"

Hermione could feel anger burning into her stomach but she tried to diffuse the situation, "Let's just talk about this?"

"There is nothing to talk about," Ron raged.

Hermione was indignant," Where am I going to go?"

"Go sleep under a rock with those snakes you love so much," Ron snapped. "I don't care where you go. Just get out."

Hermione could not believe what was coming out Ron's mouth right now. Who in the hell did he think he was? Hermione stormed past him into her room.

"Where are you going? I asked you to leave!" Ron shouted. He followed her into her bedroom.

Hermione grabbed a bag and stuffed a few things into it-a couple of changes of clothes and her toiletries and a few other things she might need for a few nights. She pushed past Ron again and stormed out of the apartment.

She had walked a few block when she realized she didn't know where to go. She couldn't go to The Burrow or to Harry's place. She supposed she could to Luna's, or Neville's or Dean's but then Ron could just come after her.

Hermione made the decision quickly. She ducked into an alley and disapparated.

* * *

Marcus hadn't had a chance to catch the nap he wanted when there was a knock on his door. "Damn it," he growled. He rolled out of bed and stomped to the door. He threw it open ready to give whoever was out there a piece of his mind.

But all thoughts of going off on someone flew out the window when he saw Hermione standing there with a duffel bag looking miserable. "I am so sorry," she said. "I really shouldn't have just shown up here but Ron kicked me out and I didn't know where to go."

Marcus's head was spinning. He stepped back and motioned for her to come inside. He shut the door behind her. "It's ok," he said. "I don't mind."

Hermione was standing there biting her bottom lip and looking nervous. She was still clutching her bag and she looked so small.

"Have a seat," Marcus told her. He walked over to her and took her bag, "I will just put this in my room." He walked into his bedroom and dropped the bag on the floor by the closet. He went back out into the sitting room and he found Hermione curled up on his couch. She had wrapped herself in the throw blanket they kept on the back of the couch. It was green with the Flint family crest sown on it. Marcus almost laughed when he thought about the irony of Hermione Granger wrapped up in that blanket with that crest on it. His grandmother was probably rolling in her grave at this very moment.

Marcus sat down at the other end of the couch, "What happened?" he asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"When I went home Ron was still hacked off about me-" Hermione faltered in her explanation. "-about me spending time with you and your friends. He and I had words and he said something hurtful so I slapped him. I felt terrible. I shouldn't have done but he was-" Hermione made a growling sound and fisted her tiny hands. "I tried to apologize and he kicked me out."

Marcus had a lot of questions and he wasn't sure where to start. "How can he kick you out of your apartment?" Marcus decided to start with that one.

Hermione sighed, "Technically the apartment isn't mine. it's his. I had my own place once a upon a time but Ron started having some financial problems and needed a roommate. Harry asked me if I would move in. It was always a temporary arrangement and so we didn't put my name in the lease."

"What did he say that made you slap him?" Marcus couldn't help but be amused by the mental image of Hermione slapping Weasley.

"He accused me of _slagging it around in the snake pit _," Hermione was frowning. "I just snapped. I feel terrible."

Marcus's temper flared but he tried to control it. He cracked his neck and took a deep breath, "He shouldn't have said that. You have nothing to feel bad about."

"No matter what he said I shouldn't have gotten physical," Hermione truly looked contrite and that made Marcus even angrier.

"I thought you and the Weasel had been broken up for a while," Marcus remarked.

"We have," Hermione told him. "We have been broken up for two years. And the relationship only lasted six months. I have no idea why he is behaving this way. He is always a little weird when guys pursue me," she paused and blushed, "Not that you are pursuing me, I mean-you know what I mean." She brushed her hair out of her face and started again, "He is always weird when I receive male attention but he is never this aggressive and he gets over it quickly."

"Well, if he calls you a slag again I am going to punch him in the face," Marcus said hotly. "It's none of his business if I pursue you," Marcus paused and swallowed, "Not that I am pursuing you or whatever-"

Hermione giggled and turned her head into the couch. Marcus had to fight the urge to scoot over and kiss her. Everything about her was enchanting.

_Enchanting? What the hell? He was turning into a sodding Hufflepuff._

"I hate to ask this," Hermione started, "But would it be ok if I crashed here tonight. I will find somewhere else tomorrow. I just can't deal with Ron and his drama, you know?"

"It's fine," Marcus assured her. "Stay as long as you need to."

Hermione scrunched her nose up, "Will Adrian be ok with that?"

Marcus snorted, "Ade won't care. But he may pester you to death with inappropriate innuendos and flirting."

"I can handle that," Hermione laughed.

This is when things got awkward. Marcus had no idea what to talk to her about. Truth is he didn't know much about her. He knew she was the Gryffindor Golden Girl and that she saved the wizarding world but that was about it. He knew she liked books but Marcus had never been much of a reader.

"You want something to drink?" Marcus asked.

"Water?" Hermione said.

Marcus nodded and stood up. He went into the kitchen and poured her a glass of water. He went back in the sitting room and handed her the water. When he sat down he sat a little closer to her. Her feet were touching his leg.

"What do you do?" Marcus finally asked. He figured now was as good a time as any to get to know her.

"I work at the ministry," Hermione said. "Department of regulation and Control if Magical Creatures."

"Not an Auror?" Marcus questioned.

Hermione shook her head and sipped her water, "I am done with chasing bad guys. I just wanted a sense of normalcy."

"How is that working out for you?" Marcus grinned.

"Normalcy? Well, not as well as I had hoped," Hermione laughed. "I can't seem to fade into the background. People will always see me as Harry Potter's best friend."

"That's not why you can't fade into the background," Marcus muttered. "You shine all on your own."

_You shine all on your own? Salazar's Soul, what the hell?_

Hermione smiled sweetly and blushed, "That maybe the nicest thing anyone has said to me in long time."

Marcus was aware that Hermione had moved closer to him. She adjusted herself to where she was sitting next to him instead of laying back. Her legs were touching his. Marcus put his arm on the back of the couch and she snuggled into him putting her head against his chest. He liked the feeling more than he wanted to.

Hermione pulled away and looked at him. Their faces were moving closer to each other.

Marcus heard the door open and he knew what was coming.

"Well, this looks cozy. Are we interrupting something?"

Marcus turned his head and saw Adrian, Blaise and Terrence standing inside the doorway. All three boys were grinning like idiots.

"No," Hermione said, "We were just talking."

"Talking, hmm?" Adrian replied. "You two are awfully close for just talking. You look like you need a chaperone."

Hermione laughed. She stood up and stretched. Marcus noticed how her shirt rode up her taut stomach. He wanted to touch her so much it hurt. "I am going to change clothes," she said.

Once she was gone Adrian plopped down on the couch next to Marcus. Terrence and Zabini sat down across from him.

"What exactly is going on here?" Adrian asked.

"We were talking," Marcus shrugged.

"You two are spending a lot of time together," Blaise said.

"She actually left and came back," Marcus informed him.

"Couldn't bear to leave you, huh?" Adrian laughed. "You must have given it to her good."

Marcus ignore the jibe. "She and the Weasel got into a fight and he kicked her out," Marcus explained, "Apparently the flat is in his name."

"Let me guess," Adrian said. "The fight was about you?"

"Yup, he called her a slag and she slapped him," Marcus grinned.

"Nice, wish I could have seen that," Blaise replied.

"Me too," Marcus admitted. He looked at his roommate, "She asked if she could crash here tonight. I told her it was fine."

"It's fine by me," Adrian shrugged. Then he nudge Marcus, "Wherever will she sleep?"

"Wherever she wants,:" Marcus said.

"What if she wants to sleep with me?" Adrian asked.

"Piss off Pucey," Marcus growled.

"Never thought I see the day when the great Marcus Flint fancied the Gryffindor bookworm," Terrence teased.

Marcus ignored him too and told Adrian, "I have to go to dinner at my mum's tonight. Can I trust you lot to keep her company while I am gone?"

"Too early to meet the parents?" Adrian joked.

"Not funny. I am sure my mum has already heard about the scene at Cici's and I have no idea what I am going to say."

"That is quite the predicament friend," Adrian clapped him on the back, "Good luck with that."

"Thanks friend," Marcus sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Hermione stayed at the apartment with Adrian, Blaise and Terrence when Marcus went to dinner with his mother's. Marcus seemed hesitant to leave her but she told him she would be fine. As soon as he was out the door Adrian cozied up to Hermione, "So Granger? Tell us more about you snogging the Weaselette. Was Potter there? Did he take pictures? Can I see them?"

"Are you this perverted with all the girls Adrian or am I special?" Hermione asked.

Adrian winked at her, "You know you're special kitten."

"Careful Ade," Blaise warned. "Marcus will hex your bollocks off for getting too friendly with his girl."

"Speaking of Mark," Adrian started, his disposition becoming more serious. "What exactly are your intentions, Ms. Granger?"

"My intentions?" Hermione scoffed.

"Yes, your intentions," Adrian replied. "Marcus got royally screwed by his last girlfriend and he has stayed away from anything serious since then. But with you he is different. I think he really likes you and I want to know if you feel the same. Is this a casual shag thing or do you want more?"

"I don't believe that is your business," Hermione told him curtly.

"It damn sure is," Adrian replied. "Marcus is my best mate and I don't want to see his heartbroken."

"I don't intend to break anyone's heart," Hermione said.

"People rarely set out to break hearts and yet they still get broken," Terrence told her.

"I wouldn't be here right now if all I wanted was casual shag," Hermione said.

Adrian clapped his hands and said, "Alight then. So, Granger back on the original discussion. Are you open to more female on female experimentation because I can get your friends ,the Patil twins, over here and I am an excellent photographer."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "You're a cad," Hermione told him.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, my dear." Adrian waggled his eyebrows at her and she fell back against the couch laughing,


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:I rarely update this close together. But I finished it and wanted to get it posted it.**

**Just a quick note on my story. I have no idea how this going to end. I am literally just winging it. But all issues will be dealt with- Ron, Draco and Mrs. Flint.**

**Enjoy. R&R, folks.**

* * *

Marcus's mother didn't bring up Hermione until dessert was served.

"So, I hear there was scene at Cici's today involving you, the Parkinson girl and Hermione Granger," she said without looking at him.

Marcus cleared his throat, "I wouldn't call it a scene exactly."

Ursa Flint fixed him with a hard look, "Then what would you call it?"

Marcus shrugged, "A misunderstanding?" he supplied.

"A misunderstanding?" Ursa echoed. "How so?"

"Pansy seemed to be under the impression that she can tell me who I am allowed to socialize with," Marcus replied.

Ursa raised an eyebrow, "You socialize with Hermione Granger now?"

"I do," Marcus replied.

"Since when?" his mother asked.

"We spent some time together at the Quidditch Gala," Marcus did his best not to smirk when he said that.

His mother was quiet for a long time and it made him nervous, "Marcus, if you want to take the Muggleborn as a whore that is entirely your business, you father had a few Muggleborn whores in his time, but do not think for a second that I will support an actual relationship with you and- _that girl."_

Marcus felt himself getting angry, "You don't even know her," he said.

"I don't need to," Ursa said. "I know they say she is very smart and an excellent witch. I don't wish her ill or dead. I know we must co exists with her type but I won't allow my bloodline polluted, understood?"

"Mother, you have no right to tell me who I can and cannot date," Marcus replied, still trying to keep his temper.

"I am your mother and this is my family. I have every right." Ursa seethed.

Marcus threw his napkin on the table and stood up, "Well, you have no leverage. I already have most of my inheritance."

Ursa frowned, "I can keep you from getting anything from my side of the family and the rest of your inheritance from your father."

Marcus turned away from the table, "You can keep it. I don't need it."

"Marcus," his mother called to him as he walked away. "I have not excused you and I am not done talking to you."

"I am done," Marcus replied, he kept walking. Once he was outside he disapparated.

He reappeared on the front porch of the flat he shared with Adrian. He opened the door and walked inside. He really just wanted to be with Hermione right now-alone.

But that wasn't going to happen because he walked in on a little party.

Marcus rolled his eyes and surveyed the room. Adrian and Blaise were seated on the couch with the Patil twins. Adrian had his camera out and was snapping pictures of the girls. Terrence and Graham Montague were sitting at his small dining room table chatting up Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass, both girls looked bored.

Hermione was lying in a plump arm chair with a glass of firewhiskey chatting animatedly with Theo Nott. Both were gesturing wildly and grinning.

Marcus saw Malfoy standing across the room watching Hermione and Theo with a frown. Astoria, Malfoy's girlfriend, was trying to get his attention and failing miserably.

"Marcus!"

He smiled as he felt Hermione collide with his chest. He wrapped his arms around and he could smell the whiskey on her. "Hey," greeted her. "Quite a party I missed, eh?"

"You haven't missed anything," Adrian snapped a picture of Marcus and Hermione. "Grab a drink friend."

"How was dinner?" Hermione asked.

Marcus grunted and Adrian shot him a sympathetic look, "That good, huh?"

Hermione looked concerned and Marcus wasn't ready to talk to her about this so he just said, "It wasn't great. Let's leave it at that."

"Ok then," Adrian said, he could obviously sense Marcus's discomfort. "Someone get this man a drink."

"I will," Hermione said pulling away. "I need a refill myself." She walked into the kitchen.

Marcus sat down at the dining room table with Terrence, Graham, Tracey and Daphne. The latter of which put her hand on his, "How you holding up?"

Daphne and Astoria were his cousins. Their mother was his father's sister. Just about all of the pureblood families were related. Marcus knew he was related to the Malfoy's, the Nott's, the Black's ...even the Weasley's probably. He wasn't very close to Daphne and Astoria when they were younger because their parents wanted to keep neutral in the war with Voldemort and Marcus's father was a death eater.

"I am ok," Marcus told her.

"I take it your mum wasn't pleased with your new friend," Daphne guessed.

"No, she didn't," Marcus replied. "But I do not want to talk about it."

"I am here if you do want to talk later," Daphne said. She smiled at him, "Oh and for the record, I like her."

"So do I," Marcus replied.

His friends laughed.

"Here," Hermione said as she sat a glass down on the table in front of him. She sat down on the chair next to him. "What are we talking about?"

"Nothing," all of the Slytherins answered in tandem.

Hermione raised an eyebrow but didn't respond.

"So Granger," Graham said, "How is S.P.E.W. going?"

Everyone laughed except Marcus, " S.P.E.W. What is that?"

"Nothing," Hermione was smiling albeit a little sheepishly. "I will explain another time."

_*Knock* *Knock*_

"I will get it," Adrian called.

Marcus turned around and watched Adrian opening the door wondering who else would be coming by at this hour. Most of their friends were here. His blood started to boil when he saw Weasley and Potter standing there.

"Is Hermione here?" Potter asked.

Adrian nodded, "But I don't know if she wants to see you."

"That's just too bad," Ron said and he pushed past Adrian and into the house.

"I don't remember inviting you in," Adrian snapped.

Ron walked directly to where Hermione was sitting next to Marcus. Ron took a hold of Hermione's arm and tried to pull her to her feet. "Let's go Hermione," Ron ordered.

Marcus jumped to his feet and shoved Ron, "Get your hands off of her," Marcus growled.

Ron turned on him, "Get away from me," Ron snarled at Marcus. He looked back at Hermione, "Let' go."

Hermione narrowed her whiskey colored eyes at Ron and told him, "I am not going anywhere Ronald and certainly not with you."

"Hermione, I am sorry about earlier. I know I am being arse but I am trying to protect you. These people are not your friends. They haven't changed that much. They still think you are beneath them." Ron told her. He jerked his head at Marcus, "He is only interested in one thing and that is it."

Hermione stood up and grabbed Ron's hand, "Outside," she demanded. "Now."

Marcus watched Hermione lead Ron and Harry outside. He put his hand to his head and fought the urge to follow Hermione and her friends.

No one knew what to say. Adrian cleared his throat and turned on the stereo.

"That was-" Daphne started.

"-damn uncomfortable," Terrence grumbled. "Who the fuck does Weasley think he is? He doesnt know us or what we think."

"Stuff it, Higgs," Marcus snapped.

"Marcus, are you alright?" Daphne asked.

"What do you think?" Marcus shot back. Then he softened, "Sorry, this is just more complicated than I thought it would be."

"Things worth having are worth fighting for," Daphne told him.

"Not now Daph," Marcus said. "Let's not talk about this."

"Ok, moving on," Graham said and he engaged Terrence in a conversation about Quidditch. Daphne was watching Marcus and Marcus was watching the door.

* * *

"You have a lot of damn nerve," Hermione told Ron after she shit the door behind her.

"You can be mad at me if you want," Ron said crossing his arm across his chest. "But I just want to protect you."

"When have I ever needed you to protect me Ronald?" Hermione argued. "I can take care of myself."

"Can you?" Ron countered, "Because you aren't acting like it. You're carrying on with like he is your boyfriend and we both know that won't work."

"Why not?" Hermione demanded.

"Why not?" Ron repeated. "Why not? Hermione, Flint's father was a death eater. The prick died in Azkaban last year."

"I know who Marcus's father was, thank you very much," Hermione informed him.

"So, you are fine with dating a death eater," Ron asked her.

"Marcus was not a death eater," Hermione replied.

"No, but he is friends with Draco and Draco was a death eater," Ron said.

"Ok, first of all Draco was a reluctant death eater. We all know he was forced into doing the things he did. But even if he wasn't, I am not dating Draco nor do I have any intention of dating Draco anytime soon," Hermione told Ron. Then she rounded on Harry, "And what were you thinking coming here with him? How could you validate this nonsense?"

"I was trying to keep him from doing something stupid," Harry defended himself but he looked guilty.

"Well, good job," Hermione replied her tone dripping in acid.

"How is this my fault?" Harry threw his hands in the air.

Hermione felt tears sting her eyes, "You always take his side."

"I do not," Harry whined.

"You do too," Hermione wiped the tears off of her face.

Harry looked like Hermione punched him. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her, "I am sorry," he said quietly. "I will get Ron out of here. I will handle it."

"You're going to handle me, are you?" Ron asked.

"I will," Harry nodded, "Or Ginny will." Harry pulled away from Hermione and said, "I am sorry. It won't happen again." he disapparated with Ron.

Hermione heaved a sigh and took a moment to compose herself. She was embarrassed, it took all of her willpower to force herself to go back inside and face her new friends. She opened the door and everyone was watching her. They tried to pretend they weren't watching but they were. Hermione crossed the room and sat down to Marcus who appeared to be sulking.

"I am sorry," Hermione said. "It's handled."

"Is it?" Marcus asked tersely.

Hermione made a face, "Are you ok?"

"It's been a long day," he sighed. He looked at her, "Maybe Weasley was right?"

Hermione recoiled, "What?"

"Marcus, don't-," Daphne breathed.

"Ron was right?" Hermione asked. What was Marcus trying to say?

"Not about my friends and what we think of you. That is ridiculous. But maybe he has the right idea. This might be too complicated. We are from different worlds." Marcus wasn't looking at her.

Hermione stood up and left the room before Marcus could see her crying. She went into his bedroom and she shut the door behind her. Hermione sat on the edge of his bed and let herself cry. She jumped a little when the door opened.

"Hermione?" Daphne Greengrass said. "Came I come in?"

"Sure," Hermione said. "I was just leaving."

Daphne came in and shut the door behind her. "Please don't?" She sat down on the bed next to Hermione. She brushed her dark hair behind her ears.

"Don't what?" Hermione asked, wiping the tears from her face.

"Don't leave. I know Marcus hurt your feelings and he was wrong but he had a bad day," Daphne said.

"So did I," Hermione told her.

"I know," Daphne sighed" He had a really bad evening with his mum."

"What did she do?" Hermione asked.

Daphne shook her head, "I can't tell you. That's his story to tell. But he is really stressed out. Give him a chance to make it right."

Hermione exhaled, "Alright," she relented. "I will give him a chance to talk this out. But I need to stay in here a little longer."

"That's fine," Daphne smiled. "I hope it all works out."

"Me too," Hermione huffed as she threw herself backward onto Marcus's bed.

* * *

Marcus saw Daphne rejoin the party. She slapped him on the back of the head .

"What the hell was that for?" Marcus demanded.

"Being a git," Daphne told him. "You should thank me."

"For?" Marcus prompted.

"I just stopped her from leaving," Daphne said.

"What did you say?" Marcus queried.

"I told her you were stressed out after having dinner with your mum," Daphne answered. Marcus opened his mouth but Daphne cut in, "I didn't tell her what you argued about or how your mum feels about-you know..."

"Thanks," Marcus muttered.

"Mark, I know things are complicated but she is taking a risk on you and you need to acknowledge that and be willing to reciprocate. Don't screw this up. I know you like her and she could be good for you." Daphne lectured him.

"Alright," Marcus grumbled.

Astoria approached the group. She looked agitated, "Draco has been an arse all night. I want to leave. Are you coming?"

"Yes," Daphne said. "Tracey? Staying or going?"

"Going," Tracey replied. She eyed Marcus, "Don't be a dumbass Flint."

"Shove off Davis," Marcus told her.

"Were going to go too," Graham said. "Come on Terrence."

"Later Flint," Terrence said.

"Bye," Marcus told his friends.

Within minutes everyone was gone except Adrian, Blaise and the Patil twins.

"What did you say that made Granger run off, Flint?" Adrian asked.

"I have already been scolded by Daphne," Marcus answered. "I don't need your imput, Ade."

"You going to let her hole up your room?" Blaise asked. "Or are you going to-?"

"I am going. I am going," Marcus complained. He finished his drink before standing up. He stalked to the door of his room and knocked on the door. It felt a bit ridiculous to knock on his own door but he didn't feel right just walking in.

"Come in," called a small voice.

Marcus opened the door and stepped in. "Hey," he grunted.

Hermione was lying on her bed. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him, "Hey," she said.

"I don't know what to say," Marcus admitted.

"What do you want to say?" Hermione countered.

"I want to apologize," Marcus told her.

"Then apologize," Hermione said.

"Can I-?" Marcus gestured to the bed.

"It's your bed," Hermione replied.

Marcus sat down and rubbed his hands on his thighs nervously, "I am sorry," Marcus said.

"Do you not want to see anymore?" Hermione implored. "If so we need to just end this now and be done."

"I want to see you," Marcus said. "I don't want to end this."

"But you said it was complicated," Hermione said. "I know it is and maybe it isn't worth it-"

Marcus interrupted her by pressing his lips to hers. "We will work it out," Marcus told her.

Hermione smiled and pressed her forehead to his, "I am so glad you said that."

"What do you want to now?" Marcus asked.

"I am going to go and take a shower, if that is ok?" Hermione said. "Then we can talk, maybe?"

"Sounds good," Marcus replied.

Hermione grabbed some stuff from her bag and walked out of his room.

Marcus sat there for a moment. He had no idea what was going to happen but tonight he just wanted to be with Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**: **So, this chapter is almost all fluff and smut with just the tiniest hint of angst. Enjoy. Thanks for the reviews and such. Enjoy. R&R.**

* * *

Hermione showered quickly. She changed into her pajama's. Then she dried her hair and plaited it. She looked in the mirror and wasn't too impressed with what she saw but she knew it would have to do.

She opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

"Hey Granger," Adrian called.

Hermione peeked into the sitting room, "Yeah?"

Adrian and Blaise were standing in front of the floo. "Tell Mark that Blaise and I are going out and not to wait up," he winked at her.

"I will be sure to pass that message alone," Hermione said. She went to Marcus's door and knocked.

"Come in," he called.

Hermione opened the door and slipped in. Marcus was lying on the bed with his hands behind his head. He had changed into his pajamas. He looked so enticing lying in bed like that. But she didn't need to be thinking about sex right now. They needed to talk.

"How was your shower?" Marcus asked.

"Relaxing," Hermione told him. "Adrian said that he and Blaise were going out and for you to not wait up."

Marcus snorted, "Like I would?"

Hermione stood at the end of his bed and nibbled on her bottom lip.

Marcus raised an eyebrow, "You just going to stand there or what?" He grinned, "Plenty of room Granger."

Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed, "So, we should talk?"

Marcus's grin faded and was replaced by a blank look but Hermione could read some anxiety in his eyes. "I suppose we should."

Neither spoke for a long moment.

Hermione cleared her throat, "What are we?" she asked him.

"I don't know," Marcus admitted.

Hermione sighed, "Ok, I am going to put my cards out on the table. I thought you and were going to be a onetime thing but I like you. I didn't think I would but I do. I am enjoying spending time with you." Hermione paused and blushed, "I am attracted to you and I would like to see where this goes."

Marcus was silent.

Hermione bit her lip, "Are you going to say anything or-?"

Marcus sat up and said, "I thought it would be a onetime thing too. Well, maybe not a one off but I didn't think I would-" He swallowed, "I didn't think I would like spending time with you."

"But you do?" Hermione prompted.

"But I do," Marcus confirmed.

Hermione tried to hide how pleased she was. She kept her face impassive and said, "The question is , where do we go from here?"

Marcus ran his hands through his dark hair, "There isn't really a simple answer to that. In a perfect world I would like to date and see what happens but there are an awful lot of complications. We need to figure out how we are going to deal with those."

"I told you, Ron is handled. He isn't happy but he will get over it," Hermione said.

Marcus grimaced, "If the Weasel was our only problem we would be ok."

"I guess you are talking about your mother," Hermione said. "And it isn't hard to guess what her problem is."

Marcus narrowed his eyes, "You're just assuming it is a blood purity issue?"

"It's not?" Hermione countered.

"Well, yeah, ok it is," Marcus relented, "But still it's not nice to assume things."

"She doesn't want me dirtying up her bloodline," Hermione said.

"It's not personal," Marcus told her.

"Not personal!" Hermione raged. "It damn sure is personal. She thinks I am beneath her and that I'm not good enough for her crazy family."

"Hey now!" Marcus bristled. "That last bit was tad uncalled for." He took her hand. She stiffened under his touch. "When I said it's not personal I just meant that it has nothing to do with you specifically. She just hasn't come around."

"Do you anticipate that she will?" Hermione snapped.

"No," Marcus admitted. "No, she won't. "

"That is what I thought," Hermione was still fuming. "And what does all of this mean? Where does this leave us?"

Marcus rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand, "I told her that she cannot choose who I date."

"How did she take that?" Hermione queried.

"She didn't agree," Marcus chuckled.

"is there anything she can do if we start dating, openly?" Hermione asked.

"Other than be a pain in the arse? No." Marcus informed her. "I mean, she could disown me I suppose but I inherited all I need to already so-" He shrugged.

"Will it bother you if your mum disowns you?" Hermione said.

"Of course it will," Marcus replied truthfully. "She isn't a nice person. She is backwards and behind. She isn't warm or affectionate but she is all I have."

"I am sorry about your dad," Hermione told him.

"Are you?" Marcus quirked an eyebrow, "Because you would be the only one."

"You weren't sorry? Your mother wasn't sorry?" Hermione was skeptical.

"My mother and father weren't in love. They were partners in a business arrangement. I think she was relieved to be honest. Relieved that she didn't have to deal with having a husband who was serving a life sentence in Azkaban." Marcus confessed. "I think I was a little relieved too."

"Your childhood wasn't a happy time, I take it?" Hermione mused.

"I was as happy as any of my other friends," Marcus said. "I didn't know that I was missing anything. It wasn't until I was at Hogwarts that I realized that not everyone's father punished them with unforgivables."

Hermione didn't know what to say to that she moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder.

Marcus leaned his head against hers and said, "My father tried to convince me that muggleborn's and half-bloods were beneath us and that muggles were savages. But I never met a single kid raised by muggles whose parents were as brutal as mine. That is when I started re-thinking things."

"Shh," Hermione soothed him. She pulled back and touched his face, "Let's not talk about this anymore. The past is the past and you don't need to explain yourself to me."

"I want you-I need you to know that my mother's views aren't mine," Marcus whispered. "I like you. And if anything you are too good for me."

"I am not too good for you," Hermione replied. "And I told you, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I believe you. I believe in you."

Marcus leaned in and kissed her. Hermione reciprocated the kiss eagerly. She wound her arms around his neck. Marcus's nudged her lips with his tongue and Hermione opened her mouth to him in response, Marcus slid his tongue into her mouth and Hermione moaned.

Marcus pulled Hermione against him and laid back against the bed. Hermione enjoyed the feeling of lying against his hard chest. They continued snogging furiously.

Marcus's hand crept down and squeezed her arse. Hermione ground her core against his bulge causing him to groan. Marcus hooked his fingers into her waistband of her knickers and roughly pulled them down along with her pajamas shorts. They gathered around Hermione's thighs and she shimmied out of them. He kneaded her backside and moved her lips from hers down to her neck.

Hermione pulled away from him and sat up. Marcus grabbed her hips and guided her against his erection. Hermione closed her eyes and moaned. She reached down and pulled her tank top over her head and threw it on the floor.

Marcus ran his hands up her body and caressed her breasts more gently than she thought him capable of. He brushed the pads of his fingers over her nipples and Hermione whined and bucked her hips against him.

Before Hermione knew what was happening Marcus had flipped her onto her back. He sat up and made quick work of his clothes and was soon as naked as she was. Then he covered her body with his again and latched his mouth to hers.

Hermione almost sobbed in relief when his hands slipped down to her sex and he pushed two fingers into her slick folds. Gently but firmly he pumped his fingers in and out as he assaulted her mouth and her neck. Hermione felt an orgasm building and when his thumb lightly brushed against her clit she snapped. Her orgasm hit her hard and she bit his shoulder as the ecstasy washed through her.

Marcus gave her a few minutes to absorb her pleasure and then nudged her thighs apart and thrust into her. He and Hermione both moaned simultaneously as he entered her. Marcus didn't waste much time and pulled back quickly and thrust forward again. Hermione met his thrusts and clawed his back. Marcus bit her neck so hard she was sure he drew blood but she didn't care. Marcus flipped them over again and Hermione relished the feeling of the new angle.

"Ride me baby," Marcus groaned. "Ride my cock."

Hermione rocked her hips. Marcus gripped her hips and closed his eyes. Hermione was infused with self-confidence. She could see how she was affecting him which made her ride him harder and faster.

"Merlin," Marcus groaned, "I am coming. Fuck. Baby, I am coming."

Hermione continued to ride him as he spilled into her. Soon she hit her second orgasm of the night and collapsed on top of him.

"Fuck," Marcus said.

"I second that," Hermione giggled. She slipped off of him and laid beside him. Marcus turned onto his stomach and threw and arm around her waist. Hermione could feel his heart beat slowing back to normal and he was panting a bit.

"So, does that answer your questions about where we stand?" Marcus teased., once had stabilized.

"No," Hermione said. "We have had sex before. That doesn't necessarily mean anything."

"You need me to say it?" Marcus asked.

Hermione nodded.

Marcus sighed, "This isn't just sex to me. Despite all of the reasons we shouldn't and all of the things that are going to make this difficult, I want to see where this thing takes us."

"We are dating?" Hermione clarified.

"Yes," Marcus agreed.

Hermione snuggled into him. "But if you want we can keep the new status of our relationship quiet. There is no reason to antagonize your mother and everyone else."

"You are probably right," Marcus agreed. He was quiet for a minute and then he said, "Lucius Malfoy's birthday is tomorrow and there is a big party at the manor. You want to come with me?"

Hermione laughed, "But we just said-?"

"It would probably be easier to keep it quiet but I don't want to. I want everyone to know you are mine." Marcus said.

"I am yours, huh?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Marcus said. "And you have the bite marks to prove it."

* * *

Marcus and Hermione made love again before they finally fell asleep for the night. They fell asleep tangled up in each other.

When Marcus awoke the next morning he was happy to be wrapped around a very naked Hermione Granger. He looked at her for a moment and was completely mesmerized by her creamy skin covered by his green blanket. He had never seen anything more beautiful.

The Gryffindor Golden Girl in his bed. Life is strange sometimes.

He pressed kisses lightly to her neck and shoulder. He felt her stir beside him.

"Morning," Hermione said.

"Morning," Marcus said. "How did you sleep?"

"Amazing, and you?" Hermione replied

"Amazing," He said. "I like waking up with you in my bed." He pressed himself to her backside- he was already half-erect.

"I can tell," Hermione giggled. She pressed herself into him and he groaned at the contact. This girl felt so good in his arms. Marcus slipped his hand down to her heat and pushed a finger into her. She was wetter than he thought.

"You like waking up with me too, apparently," he whispered as he pumped his finger in and out a few times.

"Marcus," she moaned.

He removed his finger and pulled her leg over his. He positioned them and entered her swiftly from behind her. Hermione hissed in pleasure and moaned his name again as he pounded into her. Marcus moved his hands from her hip to her breast and fondled her. He squeezed her breast and then rolled her nipples with his fingers. Her moans were getting louder and louder. He could feel her walls fluttering around him. His own climax was looming.

Marcus pulled his hand away from her full breast and moved down to her sex. He found her clit easily and pressed , hard, with his thumb. That was all it took. She cried out his name as her inner muscles contracted around his cock. The feelings from her release prompted his own and he emptied into her tight channel with grunt of her name.

Before Marcus had a chance to do anything besides drop a kiss on her cheek someone called his name from the sitting room.

"Mark?"

_Shit._

"Yes, Ade?" Marcus replied.

Hermione pulled a pillow over her head and made a cute whining sound.

"Silencing charms make everything better mate, just putting that out there," Adrian said with a laugh. Marcus could also hear a few more familiar laughs accompanying Adrian's.

"Sorry," Marcus told Hermione. "I didn't hear them come in. I thought they were gone."

"I didn't think about them at all," Hermione said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

Marcus pulled the pillow off of her face and laughed when he saw how red she was. He kissed her chastely on the mouth and said, "Time to face the music. Want some breakfast?"

"Yes" Hermione sighed.

Marcus and Hermione rolled out of bed. Marcus threw Hermione one of his shirts, "Adrian, Blaise and Terrence are out there and I don't think it's good idea if you go out in that little tank top you had on last night. They will make inappropriate comments and piss me off."

"Ok," Hermione said. She pulled Marcus's shirt on and slipped on her knickers and her pajama shorts, which matched his shirt. Not that you could see her shorts, the shirt came down to her knees.

Marcus threw on his shirt and pants. Then he took Hermione's hand and opened the door. "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione steeled herself for the teasing that would come as she and Marcus walked out of his bedroom.

"Are you hungry?" Marcus asked.

"Starving," Hermione said.

Marcus was holding her hand as he pulled her into the kitchen. Adrian, Blaise and Terrence were sitting at the bar that separates the kitchen from the sitting room drinking coffee. All three grinned at the sight of Hermione and Marcus.

Hermione blushed. Marcus slapped the back of Adrian's head.

"What was that for?" Adrian demanded.

"For all off the things you were going to say," Marcus told his friend. "So, just don't, got it." He looked at Blaise and Terrence, "And those goes for you prats too."

"I don't have any clue what you are talking about mate," Terrence grinned. "I wasn't going to say a word."

"I am sure," Marcus replied dryly. He went into the kitchen and pulled out pots and pans. He pulled out the fixings for breakfast and started cooking. "Have a seat Hermione." Marcus told her. "Ade, get Hermione come coffee or something."

"I am not her bleeding house elf," Adrian replied.

Hermione glared at Adrian, "Really? Are you serious with that?"

"Sorry Granger," Adrian said, "I forgot you love the little things." He stood up and poured Hermione some coffee. "You complain a lot Granger. A bit of a _moaner_, isn't she?" He looked at Blaise and Terrence who were barely controlling their laughter.

Marcus came around and pointed the spatula at Adrian, "What did I just fucking say?" he demanded.

Adrian tried to arrange his face with a serious expression, "Sorry mate, It's out of my system now, I promise." He brought Hermione the coffee and directed her to the last seat at the bar. "What are your plans today, Granger?" he asked.

Hermione sighed deeply and said, "I need to figure out what I am going to do?"

"About what?" Marcus mumbled while he was scrambling the eggs.

"I need to figure out where I am going to live," Hermione explained.

Marcus looked up, "I thought you said things were cool with Weasley?"

"I said things were handled, meaning he won't cause any more trouble. But I am still furious with him and I doubt he is dying to see me either." Hermione exhaled, "I need to get my own place. That way I can do what I want and not be worried about his hurt feeling or bruised ego."

"That makes sense," Adrian agreed. "You got the money to get out on your own?"

"That's none of your business, Ade," Marcus scolded but he seemed interested in the answer.

"I do," Hermione replied. "I just need somewhere to crash while I look for a place. I guess I will have to just stay with Harry but that could get awkward."

"I told you that you could stay here as long as you needed," Marcus reminded her.

Hermione bit her lips, "Are you sure?" She looked at Adrian, "Is that ok with you?"

"It's fine with me," Adrian said, "As long as Mark masters the art of silencing charms."

"Merlin Pucey, you're asking to get your arse kicked today," Marcus said. "Keep this shit up and you can't have any eggs."

"That seems a bit extreme," Adrian commented.

Marcus shrugged," Shut your mouth and you won't have to worry about it."

"My dad is in real estate Granger," Terrence said. "I am sure he could help you out. I will have him get in touch with you- today if I can."

"Really?" Hermione asked, "That would be great. Thank you Terrence."

"Not a problem," He smiled at her.

"Next issue, I need to go to the flat I share with Ron and grab some stuff." Hermione said.

"I'll go with you," Marcus told her. The eggs were done and he started shoveling them onto plates.

"You don't have to," Hermione said. She took the plate Marcus handed her and said, "Thanks."

Marcus turned his back to make some toast. "I don't want you dealing the Weasel on your own."

"Don't call him that," Hermione chided.

"Is that just a rule for Mark or for all of us?" Terrence asked.

"I would prefer it if none of you referred to him that way," Hermione said. "He is sensitive about that name."

"Weasley is sensitive about a lot of shit," Blaise muttered. "Just like Malfoy." He grinned, "They would make a good couple."

Marcus had just handed out he plates to his friends. Adrian wrinkled his nose, "No talk of Malfoy and Weasley coupling while I am trying to eat."

"How about we never talk about it?" Terrence asked. "Because that would suit me just fine."

"I was just saying-" Blaise shrugged.

"Well, don't." Marcus ordered.

"Oh," Hermione started as she was eating. "What time is the party tonight?"

"I guess we will leave here around 6:30," Marcus answered.

Adrian's head snapped up and he asked, "Lucius Malfoy's party?"

"Yup," Marcus replied.

Marcus's friends exchanged looks but didn't say anything.

"What?" Hermione asked. "You don't think I belong there or something?"

"Calm down, Granger," Adrian told her. "Nobody said anything like that. We didn't say anything at all."

"But you looked at each other and-" Hermione argued.

"We're just concerned," Blaise told Hermione.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"Marcus's mum will be there," Terrence said.

"Pansy will be there," Adrian added.

"And Malfoy will be there," Blaise put in.

"So what if Malfoy is there?" Hermione asked.

"Well, he has been a prick about this whole thing," Blaise reasoned. "I just thought it might make you uncomfortable or something."

"Look, Marcus and I are together and we have decided not to hide it, alright?" Hermione said.

Adrian smiled, "You guys are together? Like officially?"

"Yes," Marcus told him. "Got a problem with that?"

"No, not at all. I think it's brilliant. You make a fantastic couple. Really, you do." Adrian said. He looked between them "Though Granger might be able to do better. I mean, you are certainly an upgrade from Weasley but I don't know how you compare to Krum?"

Hermione arched an eyebrow and giggled, "I still talk to Viktor, you know? I could set you two up."

Terrence covered his mouth and snickered into his hand, "I'm not sure what's worse a Weasley/Malfoy coupling or a Krum/Pucey?"

"Neither is very appealing," Blaise muttered, shaking his head.

"There will be no Krum/Pucey coupling, I assure you," Adrian told them. "I love the ladies and they love me. In fact, had I decided to make a play for you instead of letting Flint have you things would be very different right now, Granger."

"You think so?" Hermione asked.

"I know so," Adrian told her.

Marcus was glaring at his friend.

"You didn't let him have me," Hermione told Adrian. "No one _has_ me. And trust me on this Adrian, you're not my type."

Marcus smiled at Hermione and she found herself blushing and smiling back.

* * *

Marcus watched Hermione pull her keys out as they approached the door of the flat she shared with Weasley. She paused before she unlocked the door. "I'm pretty sure Ron is home," she said.

"Ok," Marcus said.

"Please, do no start anything with him?" Hermione begged.

Marcus crossed his arms and scowled, "I won't start anything but he if mouths off to you or to me I will-"

"Alright," Hermione interrupted him. "Let's just do this." Hermione flipped her hair over her shoulder and put the key in the lock. She turned it and opened the door.

Ron was sitting on the couch watching TV with Dean, Seamus and Neville.

"Oh, hello," Hermione greeted her friends.

Dean, Seamus and Neville all greeted her jovially. Ron just nodded. He looked over Hermione's shoulder and frowned when he saw Marcus standing there.

"What's he doing here?" Ron demanded.

"He is here to help me get my things," Hermione explained.

Ron's frown deepened but instead of looking angry he looked concerned. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You kicked me out, remember Ronald?" Hermione replied.

Ron rolled his eyes, "And you know I didn't mean it. Look, we have both had time to cool off let's just talk this out?"

"I agree we should talk but I think it's time I got my own place," Hermione told him. "This was always temporary. I need my privacy and space to do as I please?"

"You need space to do whom you please, you mean?" Ron challenged , glowering at Marcus.

"Ron!" Neville exchanged. "That was out of line mate."

"Mind your own business Nev," Ron told him without looking at his friend, he was too busy glaring at Marcus, still.

Marcus stepped forward but Hermione stepped into his path. "Let's just get my stuff and go."

Before they could walk away there was knock at the door. Hermione moved past Marcus and opened the door. She was shocked when she saw Adrian, Terrence and Blaise standing there with the Patil twins. "What are you-?" Hermione started.

"We thought you could use some help," Adrian grinned at her.

Hermione looked like she could cry and Marcus was filled with a strange sudden affection for his friends. Not that he didn't like them but he wasn't someone usually who dwelled on his feelings for them.

"Come in then," Hermione said. She stepped back and let them in.

The boys and the twins greeted Ron and the others. Ron shot a mutinous glare to Parvati and Padma, who pointedly ignored him.

"My room is this way," Hermione said, pointing down the hall.

"We need to get a move on ," Adrian said clapping his hands. "We have a party to get ready for."

"Hermione are you going to the party?" Parvati asked, looping her arm through Hermione's and pulling her away.

"Yes," she told her former housemate. "Are you?"

"Adrian invited me," Parvati grinned. "Blaise invited Padma."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and you're going with Marcus, right?" Hermione nodded and Parvati lowered her voice, "Are you two a couple?"

"Yes," Hermione answered.

Parvati and Hermione entered her room, followed by Padma and the boys.

"Merlin Granger," Adrian said after surveying her room. "They don't call you a bookworm for nothing, huh?"

"At least her room is clean, that will make this easier," Padma noted.

Hermione's room was in fact spotless. It was a fairly decent size. She had a queen size bed, made up with a crimson comforter. There was a dresser, a small vanity table, a small desk and several bookcases-full of books.

"And those aren't all my books," Hermione told Adrian. She opened her walk in closet, which she had magically enlarged. There were three more bookcases in there-again full of books.

"I think she has more books than Theo," Blaise said as he looked over Adrian's shoulder.

"Hermione Granger, the only girl in the world with more books than clothes or shoes." Parvati teased good naturedly.

"Not the only girl," Padma laughed.

"Oh, true, you're a geek too," Parvati replied.

"Alright ladies, calm down," Adrian said. "Let's get to work."

"I don't know what to do with all of this," Hermione sighed. "While I look for a new place."

"Taken care of," Terrence told her.

"Oh?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"My dad has own a storage facility in Diagon Alley. I already had them save space for you." Terrence replied.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"Not a problem," Terrence replied.

The group went to work. They separated what would go into storage and what would got to Marcus and Adrian's flat. They boxed up all storage items and shrunk the furniture a little, the boys told Hermione if you shrunk the furniture too much then they weren't the same once they were restored.

Marcus and the boys started moving things to the storage facility. Hermione told Parvati and Padma to go and greet their classmates while she packed up the bathroom. Hermione was kneeling on the floor putting her girl stuff (hair stuff, makeup, nail polish etc...) into boxes when she sensed someone watching her. She turned and was glad to see Neville and not Ron.

"Hey Nev," Hermione greeted him. "What's up?"

"Need help?" he asked.

"No, thanks for the offer though," Hermione replied.

"Where are you going to stay?" Neville asked.

"With Marcus and Adrian," Hermione answered. She caught the look on Neville's face and added, "Just until I find a place."

Neville shrugged. "It's your life, Mione. Just be careful and don't move too fast."

"You don't like him, do you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know him," Neville said. "But if you like him then he can't be all bad, right?"

"Thanks Neville," Hermione said.

"I'm going to go and keep Ron from having a stroke or something," Neville grinned after ruffling her hair. "Let me know if you need me."

Hermione finished the bathroom and then joined her friends. The guys were watching a football game on the TV and Parvati and Padma were chatting quietly with Seamus and Dean who were half listening, half watching TV.

"I am done," Hermione announced.

Ron looked up and said,"Ok, I guess I will see you around."

"We should still make time to talk," Hermione told him.

"I think we have said all that needs to be said," Ron told her. Hermione was surprised to see there was no malice in his tone.

"Let me know if you change your mind," Hermione told him.

At that moment the boys returned. "Ready?" Marcus asked taking a box from Hermione. Adrian and Terrence each took a box too.

Hermione nodded.

"Let's go ladies," Adrian said to Parvati and Padma.

"Bye," the Patil twins called.

Everyone dissapparated at neat the same time except Hermione and Marcus. Hermione handed her keys to Ron. "Bye," she whispered.

"Bye," Ron muttered.

Hermione wished he would hug her or at very least look at her. But he didn't-or couldn't. She felt like she was closing a chapter on her life. And though it felt right it was bitter sweet.

* * *

**AN: So, I have been suffering from Migraines. I still am, actually. I didn't mean for it to take to update. I will do better in the future.**

**Also, I tried to make part of this from Marcus's perspective but switched back to Hermione cause my brain is foggy-sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

Marcus pulled at the collar of his dress robes. He leaned against the wall and sighed impatiently. They were supposed to leave at 6:30-it was now 6:45 and Hermione wasn't ready and Blaise and Adrian hadn't gone to get their dates yet.

"What's got your wand in a knot mate?" Adrian asked.

"We're late," Marcus grunted.

"In a hurry to give your mum a heart attack then?" Adrian teased.

Marcus glared at him, "Piss off Pucey."

"Calm down mate," Adrian said, his face looking characteristically serious. "Your mum can't do anything at the party. She won't risk making a scene, you know that."

"It's not just her though," Marcus said, "Malfoy? Parkinson?"

"Malfoy isn't going to risk pissing daddy off," Blaise told him. "And yeah, Pansy may make a snide remark here and there but that will be the extent of it."

"Oi! We need to go," Adrian told Blaise. He looked at Marcus, "Meet you at the front gate of Malfoy Manor, yes?"

Marcus nodded. Adrian and Blaise dissapparated and Marcus was alone with his thoughts. He was starting to regret this. It's not that he was embarrassed or didn't want to show her off but he was scared someone would hurt her feelings and she had a rough few days, she didn't need to be tormented in public too.

"I'm ready," Hermione called.

Marcus's head snapped up and he gaped at her. Hermione was wearing an emerald green dress robes-did she know that was his favorite color? The dress robes were sexy and accentuated her curves without being crass. Her dark hair was pulled back loosely with a few curls dangling down around her face. She had almost no makeup on as far as Marcus could tell but she was breathtaking.

"Don't you look dashing?" Hermione said, looking him up and down.

"And you look-" Marcus couldn't find the words.

"Thank you," Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get ready."

"Not a problem," Marcus said. "Let's go." He offered Hermione his arm. When she took it he didn't care what Malfoy, or Parkinson or his mother or anyone else thought. They could all sod off. He knew he would be the luckiest bloke in the room-in the world.

They apparated to the front gate of Malfoy Manor and Marcus wasn't sure but he thought he felt Hermione stiffen as soon they arrived.

Adrian and Blaise were already there with their dates.

"Hermione!" Parvati exclaimed. "You look stunning. Every woman in there will be spitting nails."

"Oh, stop." Hermione told her. "You and Padma look lovelier than I do."

Marcus could admit that Patil twins were very pretty indeed but they didn't hold a candle to Hermione as far as he was concerned.

"I concur with my delightful companion, Granger," Adrian said. "You look beautiful."

"Oh you, focus on your own date and sod off," Hermione slapped his arm playfully.

A carriage pulled up and the boys helped their dates in before they hopped on. The ride to the front door was short by carriage but would be a difficult walk-especially in dress clothes. The Malfoy's had extremely intricate apparition wards and even on special occasion the closest anyone could get by magical means was the front gate.

Once they arrived at the Manor proper the boys hopped down and helped their dates. Adrian took the lead and walked through the open front door. There was a house elf waiting.

"Name?" he chirped.

"Adrian Pucey plus one," Adrian said. "Accompanied by Blaise Zabini plus one and Marcus Flint plus one."

The elf checked their names off a list and took their cloaks.

"Mr. Pucey. Mr. Zabini and Mr. Flint," someone exclaimed. "You boys do clean up nicely, don't you?"

Narcissa Malfoy was walking toward them. She was wearing expensive looking black and green dress robes. Her blonde hair was pulled up and she was wearing a quite a bit of makeup but she was very nice looking older lady even Marcus could see that.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Adrian greeted her with kiss on her cheek, "My goodness. I need to know what devil you made a deal with. You get lovelier every day."

Narcissa smiled, "Now. Now. Mr. Pucey, I am happily married woman."

"And what a shame that is," Adrian winked at her.

Narcissa laughed quietly and shook her head at him. Marcus rolled his eyes. Adrian could be a little much sometimes. He didn't seem to know when to stop.

"And who are your lovely companions this evening?" Narcissa asked.

"This is Miss. Parvati Patil and her sister Miss. Padma Patil," Adrian introduced them. They each shook Mrs. Malfoy's hand.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor ladies," Narcissa said. She looked past them and paled when she locked eyes on Hermione. Hermione also seemed to panic slightly. "Miss. Granger?"

"Good evening, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Welcome to-" Narcissa faltered.

That's when it hit Marcus. This was not the first time Hermione had been to Malfoy Manor. He was so stupid. He didn't know the details but he knew Hermione had been brought here with Potter and Weasley during the war. He knew she had been tortured her by Bellatrix Lestrange here. He didn't think about it before he invited her. He didn't think about how uncomfortable it would be for her and the Malfoy's.

"Well, Miss. Granger, you are most welcome here," Narcissa finally said.

"Tha-Thank you," Hermione seemed to be shaking a little as Marcus led her inside.

"I should go and see to my other guests," Narcissa said. "Draco and the rest of your friends should be inside-near the bar as usual."

Adrian and Blaise led Parvati an Padma into the house. Marcus pulled Hermione back as she made to follow them. "We can go," Marcus told her.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Marcus swallowed, "I didn't think. I didn't remember and I will understand if you want to go."

"I'm fine," Hermione told him.

"Really-" Marcus started.

"Marcus, listen," Hermione interrupted him. "_You _may have forgotten when you asked me to come but I certainly didn't forget when I agreed. I knew what I was doing and I will be fine."

Marcus studied her face and saw that she did seem ok so he nodded and led her inside. Marcus and Hermione found Adrian, Blaise and Terrence by the bar. The Patil twins were standing nearby talking to Daphne Greengrass. Daphne smiled and Hermione and waved. Hermione waved back.

"Everything alright?" Adrian asked.

"Fine," Marcus told him then he looked at Hermione and asked, "Want a drink?"

"Not quite yet," Hermione told him.

"Let's go ahead and make our rounds so we can form the sub party," Adrian told Marcus.

"Sub party?"Hermione queried.

"Yes. When we come to these functions we always break away from the festivities and have our own little party," Adrian explained. "It's the only way to survive, otherwise we could quite possibly die from boredom. We had to rush Terrence to St. Mungo's once for that very reason."

"You had to rush Terrence to St. Mungo's because he was dying of boredom?" Hermione raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Actually, we had to rush Terrence to St. Mungo's because he had an allergic reaction to the hors d'oeuvres," Blaise corrected him.

"I still maintain he was allergic to boredom," Adrian interjected.

Marcus rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione, "Before we can sneak off we have to make the rounds and greet people."

"What people do we have to greet?" Hermione asked.

"We have to find our parents and their friends, we need to greet the minister-" Adrian said.

"Kingsley?" Hermione smiled. "Kingsley is here?"

Adrian rolled his eyes, "Of course you would be best buddies with the minister."

"We go back," Hermione told him.

"We also have to greet the birthday boy," Terrence added, looking as if that was the last thing he wanted.

"It's his birthday shouldn't we have brought presents?" Hermione asked.

"Presents are always sent before the party. It's gauche to bring presents and to open them at a party," Terrence explained.

"A lot different than birthday parties you are used to, huh?" Adrian asked.

Hermione laughed, "Yes, most of the time the birthday parties I attend usually take place in the backyard of the burrow and we all wear jeans and t-shirts and sit at folding tables and George sets off fireworks after dinner."

"This will be very different," Blaise told her.

Hermione looked around, "Obviously."

"I see my mum," Adrian muttered. He walked over and took Parvati's arm, leading her away.

"And I see my mine," Blaise groaned, "She brought her new husband. Poor guy." He led Padma away shortly after.

"I saw your mum," Terrence told Marcus, "She was with my parents earlier."

Marcus nodded but didn't say anything.

"Why don't you go and see your mum," Hermione suggested. "I will stay here and get to know the bartender."

Marcus raised an eyebrow at the guy pouring drinks, "Should I be concerned?" he teased.

"No," Hermione slapped his arm, "But, I think you should say hello to your mum without me. No need to antagonize her."

Marcus was quiet for a moment. He pulled on the collar of his dress robes as he considered. Finally, he held out his arm to Hermione. "Come on," he said.

"But Marcus-" Hermione started.

"No," Marcus said quietly but firmly. "Hermione, you are my date and I don't want to hide that. My mum might as well get used to it now. I have no intention of you and I ending anytime soon so-" He took a deep breath, "Ready?"

Hermione nodded. She took Marcus's arm and he led her. Terrence and his date, Daphne, followed behind. Marcus, Terrence and Daphne stopped every so often as they crossed the room to say hello to various people or to shake hands. Marcus introduced Hermione to a few people and she could see the recognition in their eyes and the shock. But everyone was polite to her. Some even seemed excited to meet her.

"Hello mum," Terrence said as they walked outside. There was a group of people standing there having drinks and talking.

An woman about the same age as Molly Weasley turned and smiled. She was tall and thin, almost as beautiful as Narcissa and just as well dressed. She had dark brown hair piled elegantly on her head. "Terrence, I was wondering when I would see you," she smiled as kissed her son on the cheek. She smiled at Daphne. "Hello Daphne dear. I see my son finally wore you down and got you here."

Daphne shrugged, "I had to come with someone I suppose."

Terrence made a face while the two woman laughed at him. Marcus looked around the garden while Hermione watched Terrence and Daphne chat happily with Mr. and Mrs. Higgs.

"Marcus!"

Marcus stiffened and Hermione jumped a little. They both turned to find the source of the noise.

There was a woman approaching them. She was older than Mrs. Higgs and much more severe looking. She was tall and bone thin with grey streaked black hair that was pulled back in a severe bun. Her dress robes were conservative but very expensive looking. Anyone could see the resemblance to Marcus.

"Hello mum," Marcus muttered. He held tighter to Hermione.

Ursa Flint turned her hard eyes on Hermione. She was making no secret of the fact that she was appraising Hermione. Ursa seemed disappointed that she couldn't find a flaw. "Who is your _friend_?" Ursa asked her son.

Marcus knew his mother was playing dumb on purpose. Most people knew Hermione on sight considering how often she had been in the paper since the war. "This is Hermione Granger, my girlfriend."

It was obvious that people had been listening because all conversations in the garden to seemed to halt and heads turned in their direction.

"_Girlfriend_?" Ursa hissed and she became rigid with fury. But she contained it and controlled it. They were in public after all. She took a breath and said, "How-nice." She spat the last word. Though she was trying to not a make a scene anyone watching could see she despised this girl and there was nothing nice about her being with Marcus-as far as Ursa was concerned at least.

"Mrs. Flint," Hermione said. "It really is nice to meet you."

"Indeed," Ursa clipped.

The tension was palpable. Ursa was glaring at Hermione who, as one would guess, refused to back down. Marcus wasn't sure what to say or do. The only thing he could think of was to extricate Hermione from the situation.

"Hermione Granger?"

Marcus almost sighed out loud in relief when he turned and saw the Minister of magic walking toward them. He was smiling broadly at Hermione.

"Kingsley!" Hermione exclaimed and then she corrected herself, "I mean minister."

Kingsley waved her off, "Hermione, I have told you before, when we are outside of the ministry you must call me Kingsley."

"Sorry Kinglsey," Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed the minister on the cheek.

"You look stunning Hermione, truly stunning," Kingsley winked at her.

"Oh please," Hermione shook her head at him but she still beamed at him.

Marcus found himself feeling slightly jealous. Kingsley was looking at Hermione in a way that made Marcus uncomfortable. Of course that was irrational. The man was old enough to be her father and Minister of magic. But he still hovered behind Hermione making his presence known.

"And who is your friend, Hermione?" Kingsley asked.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend, Marcus Flint," Hermione said. "And this is his mother, Ursa Flint."

Marcus was genuinely surprised that hearing Hermione say that didn't scare him. It didn't scare him when he called her his girlfriend either. In the past labels like that always made him feel claustrophobic.

"Boyfriend?" Kingsley asked with a grin. "I had no idea you were dating someone. How did I miss that gossip? I saw Molly just last night and she didn't say a word."

"She doesn't know," Hermione explained looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I have trouble believing that my dear," Kingsley joked. "Molly Weasley knows all and sees all."

"Well, this is new," Hermione admitted.

"Good for you Hermione, you of all people deserve to be happy," Kingsley said. "Mr. Flint, take care of this one-she is special."

"I know, sir," Marcus said.

"Must be off, " Kingsley said. "Lots of important things to do and I must make at least one more trip to the bar." He shook Marcus's hand and dropped a kiss on Hermione's cheek. He nodded to Mrs. Flint and disappeared into the crowd.

Ursa didn't say one more word to Hermione nor did she look at her. "Have a good evening son," she whispered coolly. "We will chat later."

Marcus knew this was not the end of the troubles with his mother. In fact they might just be beginning.

* * *

**AN: This is not the end of the party. There is a bit more. Also don't worry Kingsley isn't after Hermione-they are just friends.**


End file.
